


Dragon Age: The Dalish Dragoon

by CidRod



Series: Dragon Age: The Luke Mahariel Series! [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), The Legend of Dragoon
Genre: F/M, Twin Mahariels - Freeform, first fic ever written
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 31,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9621083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CidRod/pseuds/CidRod
Summary: Originally on another site, bringing it here now! Luke Mahariel started out as a Warden, but over the course of a few months he fell in love, with a certain red-headed bard. As Luke furthers the War-effort, he is given a chance to become even stronger, using the Dragoon magic to aid Thedas, as the Dalish Dragon.





	1. The Dalish Dragoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke Mahariel's story begins, and finds a strange, but magical item, the Dragoon Stone, which fell from the sky, and nailed him in the face.

Fanfic: "The Dalish Dragoon"

(Crossover of LOTD is merely because of mentions of the Dragoons, a Special Dragoon-Stone in Thedas, which will go to the main-character, as time goes by, he will be trained to be essentially Thedas' Guardian.)

Chapter One: "Gathering the Armies for Fereldan"

This fan-fiction is Rated T for: Language, occasional graphic battles, and a Dalish Hero who is terrible at Romancing a Certain Red-Headed Bard. Mild suggestive themes, you were warned.

Disclaimer: If I owned Dragon Age, there would have been something in the Main Story after the Celebration with Urthemiel (The Archdemon)'s Death.

(A/N: It's a bit OOC for some characters, I'll try to stick to the major parts, but it's AU to an extent. such as, dialogue will be slightly different, some parts will be mentioned later on as I go on.)

Flash Back:

It All started because of the Mirror, The Eluvian. Though I remember little of the incident, I do remember seeing Tamlen touch it. I did remember my name, Luke Mahariel, I had a tattoo that made it seem like I was corrupted by the Darkspawn. Or so it looked to me.

I barely remembered anything after I woke up, when I left my Aravel; I was greeted with one of my clan-members, though his name I had not remembered at the time. He noticed I was awake, and said "Ah, The Keeper wishes to see you."

Present Time:

I had just woken up, and then I heard Morrigan and Leliana arguing.

"He loves me, not you Swamp-Witch." Said Leliana, and she was right, I did love her.

"Yet he made no objection three nights ago, to when I-" Morrigan began.

"Morrigan, I told you already, we're through, what happened before I met Leliana, is the past, and is not a part of me anymore." I snapped, with my eyes closed.

"Whatever, you'll come crawling back some day." she said, going to her Cabin-Tent-bedroll. (A/N I always saw it as a Cabin with only its framework.)

Leliana looked into my red-colored eyes and said, "Did you and her-" she started, but stopped.

"Yes, but it was before we got to Lothering, I was......unable to control my desire. I told her it was a one-night thing." I sighed; it was my luck that **Morrigan** had thought it was something serious.

"I love you." Leliana said, her eyes sparkling somewhat.

"I Love you too, now I think we should get some sleep." I patted to the spot next to me, "Come let us get **some** rest before we head to the Circle of Magi."

She got herself comfortable, and then we were asleep in moments, holding each other.

A Week Later:

We were a day away from returning to Redcliffe, the battle that night will forever haunt me, like that **cave** , that me and Tamlen found.

"There's something I need to tell you, Luke," Leliana said. "I left Orlais for a different reason than I had said, about being a Minstrel."

"You already said you were a Bard." I pointed out.

"My Bard Mentor had sent me to kill a diplomat. And the diplomat had some **important** letters on him; I was foolish and read them. Marjolaine had betrayed Orlais, by sending Sensitive information to foreign nations."

"Isn't that what Bards do, Ma Vhenan?" I said, looking at her.

"Normally yes I suppose, but to commit **treason** is very bad, even in Orlais. I warned her- wait, did you call me 'your heart?'” She said.

"Yes, Yes I did, Ma Vhenan." I said, my head nuzzling her neck.

"Anyhow, I warned her, and she told me not to worry. Later on some guards had arrested me for the crimes, as they were altered to make it seem as if I was the traitor."

I acted serious, knowing I should be careful. "How did you escape?"

"I used my Bard skills to escape, and I began travelling to Fereldan, then you met me in Lothering." She said. "There are no more secrets between us, at least in this one."

"Do you think that we can overcome the Blight?" I asked her, my own confidence was lost when Tamlen was lost.

"We can, if we try. If not we did our best in surviving. That's what I think." She said, holding my hand.

"I have lost my own confidence, when my friend was lost in the **Cave**." I said she knew as she had found me one night, praying to the Creators that Tamlen was safe, foolish of me perhaps, but I had no way to be sure.

Urn of Sacred Ashes, some weeks later:

I felt the blood flowing in my hands, as I jumped onto the High Dragon, and slashed at its head, hoping to kill it before it goes into the air again. "By the powers of Andruil, I will kill you, Dragon. Just like your precious mates, the Drakes." I said, as it began to fall, dead. "Oh Blast it!" I yelled, rolling off, before it hit the ground, very harshly.

"Oh did we win?" Said Alistair, getting up, having been knocked unconscious by the dragon much earlier.

"We cannot fail together." Leliana said, putting her arrow back in its quiver.

"We are a great team." Wynne said, one of our newest party members.

"That we are.......those with a weak stomach look away, as I start cutting this monster up." I said, my skinning knives ready, I began cutting the dragon up, into useable parts, while keeping the Scales in perfect condition.

"I think when we go to Denerim; I will look for a Master Armor-Smith." I pointed out when I had finished.

"This dragon had some useful loot; I mean that's the boots for the legendary 'Effort' Armor of the Wardens." Said Alistair, shocked by the luck in finding the boots.

"We still have more to go through." I said, and held my war-horn, _Calling_ and blew it, so that Sten, Morrigan and my Hound, Fenris would come.

Some time had passed before they arrived. "Yes?" Sten asked, his sword, Asala ready.

"I need you to carry the Dragon-Loot back to camp; I hope it will be safe enough for you to make the journey with Fenris?" I said and Sten nodded.

Fenris merely barked in approval, and followed Sten out to camp "This should be fun." said Morrigan, following us now.

I knew there would be challenges inside but that first room, after we spoke to the Guardian, I was unprepared for, riddles were not my thing, and then we came across a hallway with someone I knew in it. "Tamlen, is that you?" I said in shock,

"Hello Lethallin, It's good to see you." He said he looked unchanged since we last saw each other.

"But.......Duncan said you died.....The Keeper agreed as the **Cave** was too dangerous to keep searching in." I said, unsure if my friend was dead, or if I was going insane.

"Do not punish yourself for what happened to me, I do not blame you." He said.

"But....I could have stopped you from touching the Mirror, The Eluvian." I argued.

"Then you wouldn't have met your Bond-Mate, she is perfect for you." He said to cheer me up.

"This is Tamlen then?" Leliana asked I only nodded. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Luke told me about your......'disappearance' "she said, smiling.

Alistair joined in the conversation at that moment, "He doesn't blame you for his, techniquel death, and you need to move on to the present."

"This soul-searching moment is sickening me." Morrigan said. My eyes began to turn into flames.

"I am growing sick you Morrigan and your attitude to my decisions." I said my voice much more threatening than my normal cheerfulness.

"Good-Bye Lethallin, We will never meet again" He said, and disappeared.

I fell to my knees, and then got up. I looked at my Dalish Leather Armor set. (Leather, Tier 3) then my Saw Sword, and finally my Dar'missan (Steel, Tier 3.), I felt my rogue skills turn to a warrior-like mix. "I will have my Vengeance!" I roared, blades drawn into the next room, we fought essentially shadows of our selves. I proved too powerful for 'Shadow-Alistair' and 'Shadow-Morrigan' but my own Shadow seemed to be a match, or was until Wynne, Leliana, and Alistair began to help me. Morrigan seemed to just be watching us, or more correct, _me_.

"Luke, Calm down." Alistair said his hand on my shoulder, in hopes of calming me down.

"He has an exceptional increase of Strength, Constitution, and Dexterity before we came in." Morrigan pointed out.

"She's right, it's almost like he's a combination of a Warrior and a Rogue." Said Wynne

"He has the rage of a Berserker, the Magic Resistance of a Templar, the ability to summon animals from his 'Ranger' skills, and he has the talent of a Bard. This makes no sense." Morrigan said.

I calmed down, and breathed heavily for a few minutes. "It's because I am, both Warrior, And Rogue, or as some call me, a 'Hit-and-Run Warrior'." I barely was able to say, weak from my outburst.

"We should make camp for the Night, and hope the Shadows won't come back." Leliana said.

"They won't, their part in our test is over, forever." I said, somehow knowing.

We began unpacking some tents form our backpacks; I however would not accept rest, for I had a job to patrol the camp, until it was someone else's shift. I felt exhaustion nearly overcome me, but I resisted, I had to do my job as the Party's Leader.

"You need to rest." said Leliana, who decided to join my shift. "I can handle this." She was begging me to sleep, I could tell because of her eyes.

"I'll be fine...." I said, resisting sleep again. "It was my fault he was taken from us.....it was my fault he's more-than-likely dead......I don't deserve my life." I said, Depression controlling me now.

"You don't mean that, and you know it." She said.

"I know, I am just so depressed to see him, or perhaps I have merely lost my mind....that must be it." I said.

"It is alright, just sleep." She said.

"Fine....but if you get tired, wake me up." I said, and she nodded, while helping me to my tent.

Urn of Sacred Ashes, Room with the Ashes, Hours Later:

I was sick of this place, beautiful though it was; I was tired of all the traps, puzzles, and riddles. And now I carefully took a few pouches of the ashes. We'd need some soon enough I had believed, and how right I was, as we’d need it in our fight against the Archdemon.

"I am honored you chose to let me come with you, Ma Vhenan." Leliana said.

"I can't leave you behind; you'd just follow me from a distance." I joked.

Alistair joined in the conversation, "We need to get back to the Arl, so we can help him."

"We shall. We shall." I said, Wynne was silently arguing with Morrigan, I knew because I looked back. "No in-fighting please, we have tens of thousands of Darkspawn to kill........at some point." I pointed out.

"We can't risk being in an 'In-Recovery' state when we face the Horde......" Alistair said, thinking of Duncan.

"We shall avenge them, Honor to the Grey Wardens!" I shouted, my chant echoing in the Temple.

"Honor to the Grey Wardens!" they all cheered.

It took us longer to get back to Brother Ferdinand Genitivi, than it did to enter, clear out the Temple, and get the Ashes. "Is that it?" he asked, seeing my pouches.

"Here, try it my friend, even though I think you'll be fine without it." I said, giving him a pouch of it, when he applied it to his leg, it was perfectly fine.

"It's true, then that means Brother Havard's Legend is genuine!" He said, happy like a child who got a lot of candy as a reward.

"We'll be going to Redcliffe, come with us Genitivi, at least stay there and hire a carriage."

"Fair enough, let's get going." He said.

Back in the Party Camp, just in case...I had given Genitivi some armor, it was some old armor (Rough, Tier 1) I got it from Owen the Redcliffe Blacksmith when I promised to find his daughter, Valena. "Good Night, Genitivi." I said his tent was close to Sten's just in case he needs help in case of a raiding party, or Darkspawn assassins.

"Good Night Luke," he said.

I went to my double-sized Tent; I stayed in it with Leliana, and thanks to Wynne's Silencing Spell, nothing inside was heard outside. "Well, I see someone is a little energized tonight." Leliana said, with a hint of lust in her tone of voice.

"Sorry my dear, I have Letters to write, very important." I said going to my tent's desk. (It's shrunk every morning with magic, so that we can carry some luxuries to-and-fro our travels.) "Very, Very important" I said, even though it was just some notifications to: Denerim, to warn the public of Loghain's true self. To Flemeth, with a Warning: That if I ever saw her return to Thedas, I will kill her again. And finally to my clan, who I had heard is in the Free-Marches now.

"Hardly important, and just how are the last two letters important to the Darkspawn Wars?" Leliana asked the 'hint' of lust was getting stronger.

"Ma Vhenan, I told you. I can't I need some time until I am ready, to give in again."

"Why do you resist?" She asked, the lust gone now, knowing it's not to be tonight.

"Because I have a Tradition to follow, I will have you become my Bond-Mate by my people's Tradition." I said, looking at her.

"Yet 'Tradition' didn't stop you with Morrigan-" Leliana said.

"I told you, it was just a one-night stand, NOTHING more!" I nearly yelled, in truth I didn't know at all.

She looked very sad, almost heartbroken, and I calmed down, guilt helping me. "When will we then?" that was all she asked, waiting for my answer.

"The Next Full-Moon, night before I must kill a beast and its blood will be used to help change the color of my tattoos on my face." I said, and did so very seriously. "Now, I apologize for my actions.....let's just get some rest." I said, unsure of why Tradition is interfering now, but didn't stop me with Morrigan.

"Good Night Ma Vhenan" Leliana said.

"Good Night Ma Vhenan" I said, sleep taking over me in moments.

Dream:

I was alone; I could feel Leliana fall in battle. My heart was broken, so I began slaughtering the Darkspawn, but then.....the Darkspawn became my allies "What the?"

"You Allowed the Archdemon to survive, you personally are helping it win this battle." said Alistair, he had the Golden Armor of The King on. (A/N I actually do not know what it's called, I haven't done the "Return to Ostagar" DLC, or any.) "You killed Leliana because she told you, she was with your child, and you are a monster."

"It was nice knowing you Warden." said a Dwarf, who I didn't know. (Oghren) He had a suit of Templar Armor, the Helm on, some dragon-bone gauntlets, and boots.

"Good-bye My Dear," said Wynne, who was saddened by my actions.

"You will not harm him!" said Sten, standing at my right.

"You won't be allowed to live, you betrayed your Leader." said Morrigan, She took her place to my left.

Fenris barked, standing beside Sten.

A Golem looked between the groups and stood next to Morrigan "You resurrected me from my Petrified-Frozen-like statues, I shall stand with you."

And Finally a Tan-Skinned Dalish-Tattooed Elf stood next to the Golem "I have no reason to betray you, Luke. Even if I am with the Antivan Crows, or were." he said, daggers ready.

"For Fereldan, we fight for Fereldan!" Alistair yelled, and the 2 groups fought. His was no-matched for mine, as I had outnumbered him, and I did after all have an Assassin on my side.

I however was looking for Leliana's body, my vision was blurred with tears, I found her....bleeding to death, my precious blade, a Dar’missan, I named _Shemlen Slayer_ was in her shoulder, somewhat in her chest also. "I'm so, so sorry Ma Vhenan." I said, tears flowing freely.

"It's not your fault, you were under too much pressure.........I still love you." she said, her blood loss getting near a fatal point.

"I won't let you die! Not after everything we went through!" I said taking the sword out, and carefully using all my remaining Pouches of Andraste's Ashes. I prayed, to Andraste herself, and then to the Creators that she'd survive.

"My love, it'll be alright. We'll be waiting for you to join us at the Maker's Side." Leliana said, her hand catching mine. "If you have the choice, be with the Maker-" Leliana was gone after she finished speaking.

"Enough!" I yelled, and everyone stopped. "This will be settled with a Duel!"

"Choose your Champion Mahariel." Alistair said "I am my own."

"I choose myself." I said, we bowed, and then the Duel began.

We were an equal match at first, but slowly he got exhausted, his armor being most of the reason. "I will die before I let Fereldan we conquered by you Knife-Ear!" Alistair yelled.

"KNIFE-EAR, You will die for that insult SHEM!" I yelled, and slashed even harder than before, his shield then broke into pieces.

"H-h-h-hey we're still friends remember, 'Brothers-in-arms' to the death, sort of thing?" Alistair said, holding his sword to protect himself.

"We were friends once Alistair, but that changed when you tried to seduce my Bond-Mate!" I roared, slicing his sword in half.

"Then it ends here.....For what's it worth, I'm sorry." He said, as my sword, _Shemlen Slayer_ had pierced through his armor, with as much ease as it would have had piercing leather.

Morning after dream, 5 hours had passed:

He sat up, his chest pounding, Alistair had a nightmare. He only hoped it wasn't going to be a prophetic (A/N those that don't know, a Prophetic dream is a vision of the future; they do exist, but are extremely rare. I've had 2 or 3 myself.) Dream, he'd hate to see Leliana die, and also his Brother-in-arm to go insane in grief/anger to kill Wynne, a Dwarf, and himself.

Meanwhile, I was thinking about the same thing. Except I was wondering _why would I kill my Bond-Mate, and an unborn child?_ I kept thinking, unsure of what the dream had been, a warning perhaps? Or maybe it was just a nightmare. _"Right, like the Darkspawn 'dreams' I have are Nightmares"_ I thought, and kissed Leliana's forehead. "Good morning beautiful."

"Good morning handsome." She said, smiling.

"What did you dream about?"

"Oh, this and that." she said, she had a nice dream, living in a forest, with Luke, a few children.

"I'd like to hear it." I said, and I listened, a smile growing as she went on.

"It started with you and me, living in a forest, with a child. Then I told you some news, and soon we had a second child. We lived happily as far as I could tell." She said.

"That's something I wish can become true." I said, and remembered how hard it is for a Warden to have children.

"What did you dream of?" She asked, genuinely curious.

My smile turned into a thin line, "It's not a good dream, not at all." I said, seriously.

"What happened?" She asked. The way he was avoiding it made her even more curious.

"Well......I went insane, fighting for the Archdemon, caused you to bleed to death, while being with my child. Alistair, Wynne, and some Dwarf stood against me, Morrigan, Sten, some Assassin, a Golem, and Fenris. While they fought, I held you in my arms, I used the ashes to help heal you but it seemed too late for it to help...you told me you forgave me, and we'd meet up at the Maker's side, all of us." my tears started up. "Oh and me and Alistair then fought in a final Duel, in which he died, I think he was the King of Fereldan, he had Cailan's armor on after all."

"That's...........deep" She said, crying.

I held her cheek with my left hand, wiping the tears away, "Sh.......It's alright now....I won't harm you ever I promise, Alistair, Sten, Morrigan, Wynne, that Assassin, that Golem, are free territory though, especially Alistair, he DID insult me in that 'nightmare', calling me a Knife-Ear!"

"It was just a dream...." she soothed into my ear.

"I know, and if he had the same dream, I may end up killing him." I stated out. We both laughed, but we knew I was serious "I mean it; I may end up killing him if he had been a part of it." I said

"I know, I know." she said.

Some hour and a half later I finally left my tent, and walked to Alistair's usual place at camp, our main fire. "Same dream?" I asked

"Where you went insane, fought FOR the Archdemon, killed Leliana, and all that?" He asked, and I nodded.

"I'm sorry for how I acted in that dream; we are Brothers, even if not biologically, we are in the sense of the Wardens." I said, my hand between us, "Friends again? Though we are still friends...."

"Friends" he said shaking my hand.

"Do you feel that?" I said, frozen to the spot.

"Darkspawn, everyone to battle, we’re under-attack!" We yelled in unison, "Defend the Emissaries, Defend Genitivi!"

The assault began, several Darkspawn assassins, Shrieks were attacking. "We're outnumbered!" One of the party members yelled.

They were somehow easy eliminated, "Strange........what the? Tamlen, is that you?!" I yelled, in shock

"Please, kill me old friend......." He said his skin was a dark purple. "It's talking to me! Please kill me!"

"I wish it didn't have to be...." I walked up to him, _Shemlen Slayer_ now in his chest. "Good bye Lethallin." I then took it out, dug him a grave, and finally I planted a tree over him. "Rest now, and May the Dread Wolf not take you, Rest with Falon'Din now....." I then left his grave. I looked at my allies around me "What?"

"That was a bit cold...." Alistair said.

"You just killed him without hesitation." Morrigan said, shocked, something everyone was then surprised by. "Even I have hesitation, unless it's in battle."

"You are a True Warrior, and worthy of Respect." Sten said.

Fenris just stayed silent, unsure what to think of all this.

Orzammar, Some weeks later:

We had been making good progress in the Deep Roads, and I've come to rely on The Dwarf, Oghren, he understands my problems, well some-what. ".......And then I told the man, 'This shall be settled with a Proving!'" Oghren was already beyond drunk, he made Owen, the Redcliffe Smithy look sober.

"And you killed him, so.....yeah you were essentially 'just' Warrior Caste." I said, knowing the story. "Even threatening people is, and was pointless for you Oghren."

"How did you know?" he asked, and then belched.

"I spoke to all the nobles, smiths, and servants. Now let’s find us a Paragon!" I nearly shouted.

When we got half way through, Caridin's Cross, Oghren began a conversation with Leliana. "Why is there a nug following us?" He asked, and took a drink from his hip-flask. "I almost stepped on it."

"It's my pet, Schmooples." Leliana said, "Luke got him for me."

"You have a pet nug, named Schmooples?" Oghren said, surprised.

"Yes, I will make sure he doesn't bother you too much now." Leliana said, honestly.

"Just make sure he isn't too close to me, or I might make him into some nuggets." Oghren said, belching as usual.

"I'll keep that in mind." She said.

"So Warden, how do you like the Deep Roads?" asked Oghren, and I noticed Alistair was being very silent lately. "As dangerous as 'Falling up in all that sky?'” he joked.

"I am really missing my aravel, the clan, and the trees. These tunnels are not for an elf!" I said my claustrophobia very easy to tell.

"Wonder when we'll find anything interesting." Alistair said.

"Is that....a small bloody sack?" Leliana asked, and I opened it.

"A Head.....creepy don’t you all agree, huh, what’s this, oh just a note..." I said, reading it.

_"A head, not human, keep it away from the other parts. Or it might be resurrected."_ so the note said, near the bottom someone had written, _"The Limbs and Torso are in different parts of the Deep Roads, keep them away....who knows what it is, a Demon perhaps? Perhaps a Darkspawn we've never seen before, because they went extinct?"_ the second part was probably some dead explorer.

"Interesting...." I said I wished to find the rest, if my task went to finding them.

"Warden, do you feel that?" Oghren asked, his new axe, Faith's Edge out. (I gave it to him, as I had no use for it.) "I can tell we aren't alone...."

"Alistair, guard the party, if you hear sounds of combat rush towards my direction." I said.

"Got it, though you know you don’t need someone to guard us." Alistair said.

"I and Leliana will use stealth to scout out the areas ahead. Keep your arrows ready, Ma Vhenan." I said, and we had only gotten, maybe 20 feet away when I saw someone, that Elf from my dream.

"Well the Warden himself arrives, the Antivan Crows send their regards." he said, and I quickly saw I was outnumbered, 20:1, odds were against us. "Lie down and die, it will cause less suffering."

"Yeah right, now why don't you just surrender, and join us. I could use the soldiers." I said, seriously.

Zevran however was immediately watching me, instead of striking me while half of his assassins were being held off just by me. "Such power...." he said to himself.

Leliana had ran out of arrows, and switched to her longsword, _Oathkeeper_ , which was given to me by Alistair when I first had the nightmares. "We can't hold them." she yelled.

"Retreat, get the group, quickly.... I will hold them off." I yelled.

"I won't leave you behind!" she yelled back.

"Go! If I die, I won't let them kill you that easily." I shouted.

She nodded, and rushed to Alistair & co. who actually was on their way, very quickly. "He's going to die if we can't get him out of there."

"We'll make it, besides, he's in 'Wade's Superior Drakescale Armor' he'll be fine until we get there." Alistair told her.

When they arrived, I was bleeding, heavily but I had killed all but two of Zevran's group, (excluding him.) I was at my breaking point..."Die already!" I roared, my swords slicing the two in half at an overkill style execution, Saw Sword wet in, and _Shemlen Slayer_ sliced their heads off.

"Well perhaps we were lied to, about your.......abilities." Zevran said, stepping back.

"You're a traitor to the Elvhen!" I growled, "You try and assassinate one of your kin?!" I growled even louder.

"Seems I have lost, my life is forfeit unless, you'd like to spare me, then I would serve you until you either release me from my oath, or I die, or you die." Zevran said

"What services do you provide?" I asked my arms over my chest.

"I know multiple types of massages, 25 different card games, and I can kill high-priority targets with little-to-no problems." He said.

"You're accepted." I said.

"What you're taking the assassin with us now?" Alistair was in disbelief.

"Collecting misfits is what I do, you are here after all." I joked.

"Ouch, true but just ouch." He feigned a bit of depression from my comment.

"If he does any harm to any one Alistair, you can kill him, while I watch." I pointed out.

"You, my good friend drive a hard bargain." Alistair said.

"It's good to have you join us Zevran, another Elf in the Party might help Luke feel better." Leliana said.

"And who is this, another companion-to-be?" After Zevran said that, I was feeling angry, _Shemlen Slayer_ was nearly in my hand.

"Or maybe it won't...." Leliana said.

"Zevran, know this....if I ever find out you tried to seduce my Bond-Mate, I will have Alistair torture you to death." I was dead serious.

"Now on to Ortan Thaig, we have plenty of things to do." Oghren said, then drinking from his hip-flask.

Deep in Bownammar, some hours later:

Sometimes I _really_ wish I was back in the clan, this 'City of the Dead' which used to be an outpost of the 'Legion of the Dead' is making me _hate_ caves even more than I hated Shemlen at first, I remembered the three villagers who had stumbled among us, and I then remembered my flaming arrow piercing two of them into a tree.

"Warden, are you alright?" Oghren asked, noticing my silence.

"Yeah.....just remembering my old life, as a 'True Elf' " I said.

"The Past is where it should be, let it rest in peace." Oghren encouraged.

"You're right, but I just can't let it remain buried." I started in a normal tone, but ended in a whisper.

"You need to release your emotions sometime." Oghren said, before walking off to the campsite.

_"He's right, I should give in, but I need to restrain myself until the Full Moon."_ I thought and sat in my tent.

Nearing the Anvil of the Void hours later:

"Well, this looks creepy..." Oghren said, as the way out was sealed behind us. "Ever get the feeling somebody's playing games with us?"

"Yes, yes I do." I said.

"Well if it isn't Oghren, two Elves, a Mabari, 2 Mages, a Human, and a Qunari." the Paragon Branka said.

"Branka, watch your tone, we have Wardens present." Oghren said.

"Now why do we have two Grey-Wardens searching for the Anvil?" Branka asked.

"We are merely searching for a Paragon, to help with the Assembly Vote for a New King." I said.

"So Endrin has finally died? Not surprising, and who do you support for the Throne?" She asked

"I support Lord Pyral Harrowmont, The Heir to the Throne according to the King's Final Words." I said, giving some knowledge to the Paragon who was not in Orzammar for over two years.

"I will make you a deal, help me to the Anvil, and I will help you." She said.

"Deal" I said.

"There are some.....traps along the way; you’ll have to clear them out before we can go anywhere." She pointed out.

_'Why do I get myself into such messes?'_ I thought to myself as we cleared the room we were in of Darkspawn. "That is one down, and several hundred-thousand more Darkspawn to go." I joked

"Sure seems that way, doesn't it?" Alistair said. "No matter how many Darkspawn we kill, always thousands more to take their places."

As we drove further, I saw something...."What is this thing?" I asked out loud.

"That's a Spirit Apparatus, it spawns spirits, and it is the last thing in our path." Brank said, and we began slicing apart the ghosts, nearly an hour went by before the Spirit Apparatus was broken.

Anvil's location:

"Welcome Grey Wardens, I am Caridin, Paragon of the Forge." Said a giant (among Golems) Steel-plated Golem, its face was like an old-fashioned helmet. "Help me destroy the Anvil, and I shall make you a crown fit for a King."

"Remember our deal, Warden. You promised to help me save the Anvil." Branka said, as she started planning how to win this fight.

"I have one question for you, Caridin." I said, curious.

"What is it, Warden?" He asked

"How are you........a Golem, and alive?" I asked, simply unsure how he still lived.

"When I was still a Dwarf, I discovered that a spirit must be placed with-in a Golem otherwise it is just a statue." He explained. "But the King went insane, forcing anyone who was against him into becoming Golems! I did not realize what I made was a curse until I was forced into this Steel Body."

"But....without the Golems, Orzammar will fall, my team is here not only to find the Anvil, but to make sure we drive back the Darkspawn, if only for a few months." I said.

"Side with me, and I will forge you an Army of Steel Men!" Branka said.

"Help us attain eternal rest, Side with me, and I will forge you a Paragon's Crown." Caridin said.

"I will....side with Branka; unleash your Stone Golems, quickly Branka!" I said.

"You are insane, you know that? We can't just side with an insane dwarf that will use this for evil!" Wynne shouted

"My job is to defeat the Blight, no matter the cost." I told her.

"I.....it's not right, but you're right we need an army." Alistair pointed out.

"Maybe we can save Branka as well!" Oghren shouted out.

"For Fereldan, we will fight for Fereldan!" Alistair and I shouted.

"We fight for the Grey Wardens, and for we fight for Fereldan!" The rest shouted.

The battle was easily the most one-sided battle the Wardens had been in, the group easily destroying Caridin's Golems, and almost destroying Caridin.

"Surrender, and become my Golems' General, and I will show you mercy." I told Caridin

"I cannot win, but.....I can't accept your offer Warden, my job was to convince you to be a Hero, not a Conqueror...." And with that, Caridin was no more.

En Route to the Dalish Camp:

"So Oghren, what's it like being on the surface?" I asked him, "Going to fall up in all that sky?" I teased.

"I feel like it will happen, so yes. But it's nice being somewhere where no one knows who I am, able to threaten people without them falling over laughing." He simply stated.

"Eh? What's that?" I asked looking into the sky, just as a **stone** had hit me in the head. "A stone....feels magical." I said, and went to see Wynne.

"It's intriguing, I've never seen such a beautiful stone, you say it fell from the sky, and hit you?" She asked I nodded. "It seems to be magic, though I do not know how so."

"I wonder if it is going to be helpful in the Quest to vanquish the Blight." I merely stated, curiously staring into the Orange-colored stone, it almost looked like an eye...

"Only time will tell, let's keep moving." Wynne said.

"Yes, let's pull out, let's go!" I yelled.

Most of the party groaned, wishing to have some rest, but I threatened to feed them to the Darkspawn if they didn't keep moving. "How much further are we until we reach the Brecillian Forest, a few hours, a day?" Alistair asked.

"Most likely a few hours......" I said, stopping, as 4 archers had their arrows aimed at me, and my party.

"Ah, it's you Da'len, how have you faired?" Asked one of the hunters, this hunter was a female.

"Fairly well, this is my Bond-Mate-to-be, Leliana." I said, introducing the two.

"But she's a Shem....."

"I love her, and that's what matters." I simply stated.

"You know any children you have will be shunned by the Elvhen, **AND** the Shem."

"I do, but we're deeply in love." I said, "I however will not go much further until I follow tradition."

"Who are the rest?"

"A Grey-Warden, that's Alistair," I said pointing to each, "Morrigan, Daughter of Flemeth, or as we know Flemeth, Asha'bellanar. That's Wynne, of the Circle. Zevran he’s the one with the Dalish tattoos, of the Antivan Crows. Sten he’s a Qunari, of the Berasaad. And Oghren he’s from Orzammar, or as we know them, children of the Stone."

"A Grey-Warden, then you seek aid for the Blight.....I'm afraid we are unable to fulfill our oath to the Wardens, Were-wolves are attacking us."

My eyes lit up, "Were-wolves, like as in the shape-shifting wolves?"

"Exactly, I'll take you to Zathrian."

"Ah, who are these.....Luke, good to see you lad." Zathrian said.

"He has forsaken the Elvhen, planning to Bond with a Shem." The Hunter said.

"You can go back to your patrol for now." When the hunter left, he began to speak again. "Which one?" he asked.

"Leliana, she’s the red-haired one." I said.

"I can see she is perfect for you." he smiled, "You have come to get aid, and I'm afraid we can't give any."

"Were-wolves, I know, I will bring you the Heart of the leader." I said.

"How did you know I was going to ask for the heart?" He asked, dumbfounded.

"I've heard the tales before Zathrian, I know what they are.....and I understand." I said.

"You've become very smart, who told you?"

"I can smell the evil emanating off you Zathrian, plus I happen to have known one of them."

"Bring me Wither-Fang's heart, and the Dalish will fight for you."

"Deal, I will do so, and you will fight with me." I said, my hand half-way to his, "it's called a Hand-shake, it's done before business deals in the Human culture." I stated, seeing his confusion.

Zathrian shook my hand, and I began to prepare to head into the forest. "Remember: Watch for the White Wolves, they are Wither-Fang's eyes and ears in the forest."

"Can your Clan's Crafter give us some equipment?" I asked.

Zathrian nodded, "And feel free to buy some others, or sell what you don't need back to us."

I nodded, heading to the Crafter's Aravel a sort of cart that is a house I heard a small piece of a conversation, between Master Crafter Varathorn, and his apprentice.

"You completely warped the wood what did you hit it with a hammer, very hard?" Varathorn asked

"No! Master Varathorn, I think I used too much heat." His apprentice said.

"You're not smelting ore like a Durgen'len! Bending wood to your will is much different than Forging Ore."

"Still the same old, Master Varathorn, I see." I smiled, some-what startling him.

"Luke, I heard about your Father's death, depressing news." He said.

"That is was....wish I knew who those bandits were, so I could exact Vengeance!" I said, anger returning to me, much like when I first found out.

"The Shem who killed him, are probably already dead. But I understand your anger, if I find out; I'll send you a letter." Varathorn said.

"Your Father was killed by Humans?" Leliana said, shocked as she didn't know. "Is that why you were so hostile when we first met?"

"Yes........I'm not proud of having executed those soldiers, but no one will take me prisoner, not the Teryn, not a King, not even the Divine in Val Royeaux." (A/N: I'm not sure how it's spelled, but I believe I am close. I am typing this long after I finished this play-through.) I stated.

"I hear you'll be in the forest, can you find me some Ironbark? I know how rare it is, if you find it I could make a bow, or a breastplate perhaps?" Varathorn said.

"I will look while I am in the forest, but I want the Clan to have it, I have my style of armor." I stated.

Lair of the Were-Wolves, Half a day later:

" _This isn't happening; this can't be happening I can't possibly be in another bloody cave!"_ I said, starting to go insane.

"It'll be alright, Ma Vhenan, we'll get through this, together." Leliana said, holding my hand.

"Just a few more rooms.....Just a few more minutes, and we can leave!" I said to myself.

"Keep it together Warden!" Oghren yelled, looked at Alistair, and asked, "Why does he hate caves so much?"

"His best friend Tamlen was lost in a cave, he only just found him before we went to Orzammar, he had no choice but to end his friend's suffering, Tamlen had been infected with the Blight for far too long, he begged for death, and so Luke put him out of his misery, buried him, and planted a tree over the grave." Leliana said, before Alistair could ever open his mouth.

"That's........I am sorry for yelling at you Warden that is a good reason to hate/fear Caves." Oghren said.

"Really, why didn't he tell me?" Alistair asked.

"I figured you, being a Shem would have laughed at it, and take control of the party." I said, simply, and seriously.

"I would never.......but fair point." Alistair said. "Why tell Leliana then?"

"Well, I was praying that Tamlen was safe when....." I trailed off, lost in thought.

"I found him, and approached him, if I hadn't we'd probably just be friends." Leliana said.

I shook my head, "I planned on telling you the day after, but you had beaten me to the punch. In fact, we'd still be Bond-Mates-to-be either way." I said, and Leliana blushed lightly.

"Well.....now that we know why you hate caves, let's go on!" Alistair said, and saw a shadow, "Ambush! Protect the Mages, and protect Leliana!" He roared, and getting into the 'Shield-Wall' defensive stance.

"No matter what we face, do not falter!" I roared, prepared, I also noticed I had my blades quickly out of their sheaths, which are on my hips.

A few well-aimed arrows, spells, and strikes later, some Were-wolves that ambushed us were dead. "Well done. Well done indeed." Sten said, staring into Asala, which I had obtained shortly after the whole Redcliffe under Siege by the Undead.

I heard a Were-wolf begin speaking, it wasn't very far, just beyond the door, but it had a few other allies around it. "Fall back, defend the Lady! I will hold the Elf and his forces off!"

I looked back to my party, relaying what it said, as it was speaking very quietly. "Who do you think 'the Lady' is?" I asked everyone.

"The Lady is probably Wither-Fang." Said Zevran

"Or perhaps the Lady is Wither-Fang's Mate?" Alistair pointed out.

"Maybe it's a Demon." Wynne said which arguably would be one of the least helpful possibilities.

"Maybe the Lady is a Human who owns Wither-Fang?" Sten said.

"Sten could be right, it seems our most likely possibilities are Wither-Fang is A): A Demon, B): the Lady's Mate or C): A pet owned by the Lady." I said. "And hopefully it isn't a Demon, a pet, or even a mate as it would be a risky and deadly risk to fight them both."

I kicked open the door, and instead of my blades ready, I fired 2 arrows at once from my bow. The guarding Were-wolf growled, and tackled me, its razor-sharp claws slashing into my chest, I could only yell in pain. "No one dares harm the Lady! For I am the Gatekeeper, and I am the last line of defense from an attack."

It took the combined force of Wynne's stone-fist, Alistair, Sten, Oghren, and Morrigan’s Stone-fist to get the Gatekeeper off me. "For the love of Andruil, Someone heal me!" I yelled in pain, Leliana held my arm to help me feel better until it was done.

"I'm afraid if we are successful, you'll have scars over your chest, stomach, and gut." Wynne said, being deathly serious.

I winced, never having a scar before, and this wasn't what I was expecting one-bit. "If untreated, I'll die, am I correct?" I said seriously, Wynne and Morrigan both nodded. "Do it......I can't die yet, not until this is over." I began to bleed out as I said this.

"We're already losing him, get some injury kits! Quickly! We have to save him!" Leliana shouted.

"I doubt even the combined powers of all our poultices, injury kits, Wynne's spiritual healing, and Morrigan's brief restorative training....I'm afraid this is the end-" Alistair said, in honesty.

"No it's not, even if he is going to Bond with a Shem, he's still an Elvhen. He won't die, not if I can help it." An all too familiar voice said.

"Zathrian, you'd help him even if he's betraying his kind?" Leliana said, surprised.

"He's at no fault for falling in love with anyone, not even a _**Shem**_ " Zathrian sounded almost disgusted at even saying it. "Move aside, I can try my best."

The party nodded, all stepping back, all except Leliana, and her feelings for Luke surprised Zathrian. "Will he survive?" she asked.

"I do not truly know, but I can try my best." He stated.

"Let me help you, I know a great degree of Healing magic." Wynne said, to which Zathrian nodded.

He quickly whispered to her an ancient healing spell's incantation, she nodded. "On three, one.......two........" He looked to Wynne, who nodded "Three, Curaga!"

"Heal your wounds, Curaga." Wynne shouted. (A/N: Yes, I used a Final Fantasy spell, so what? it's among the best for healing wounds, besides, Desperate times call for Desperate Measures.)

Morrigan watched, curiously. She knew the spell, it was almost entirely forgotten now-a-days, and it was a spell used only on those with grievous wounds. 'Curaga' was the 2nd best healing spell out in the Magical Worlds, the only thing that could match it was a Spirit Healer's signature mastery of Healing Spells. "Interesting.....they spend so much energy on the life of, Luke Mahariel, essentially an exile among his people."

"It is interesting Zathrian would help him, but then again, if Luke dies, we'd have little hope of defeating the Blight, or this little Quest." Alistair said.

"You're too humble, he had some help, without us he would not have survived this far." Sten said.

"He's right; together we killed a Brood-Mother!" Oghren said. "But had we simply spoken to the Were-wolf, perhaps this wouldn't have happened. But what are you doing here Zathrian?"

"I came because I had something to tell you, I have lived for centuries because I created Wither-Fang, everything except the cure was a lie. The Were-wolves were humans who got too close to camp, and I cursed them to avenge my dear dead Wife, and child!" He was getting angry. "And if it wasn't for him, you'd be among the Were-wolves, as their newest comrades!"

"Zathrian......" I began to stir.

"Yes, Da'len?" he asked.

"I warned you not to continue it when we had last met, you promised on the spirits of your dead family, LONG dead family!" I yelled.

The group stared at me in shock, as I began to glow an orange color. "Da'len......you have a Dragoon Spirit?" Zathrian said in shock, having not known that.

"What’s a Dragoon Spirit?" Leliana asked.

"It's a magic stone, that looks like a Dragon's Eye, when used they can make one harder to kill only 9 exist in the whole universe." Zathrian explained. "Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, Lightning, Dark, and Light are the main ones....Luke is controlling an unknown elemental spirit."

"And the other one, what is the last one?" Alistair asked, genuinely curious.

"It's only known as the 'Ultimate Dragoon Spirit'/Divine Dragoon Spirit if it has any other name even I do not know it." Zathrian said. "The UDS is by far the strongest in any history, as it is bound to no true element, giving it's user a high resistance to all forms of magic."

"So, Luke found the 9th then?" Alistair said.

"Yes, and whatever element it is......probably depends on what he's using...." Zathrian was not 100% sure if he was correct, but it is the best answer for now. "I could be wrong he may be the Element of Physical, as in melee. Once more I truly do not know."

"I feel stronger...." I said, the glowing light fading, and instead of my drake-skin armor, I was in a mix of Dragon-plate (Orange in color) and steel (Orange in color as well.)

"As you should, try using your swords let us see how you affect this training dummy." Zathrian said, summoning a dummy, often used by trainee swordsmen. "Strike it as quickly as you can, five times in a row."

I prepared, and in a blink of an eye, I had sliced it 5 times, a small shockwave passing around the dummy as it was broken, in millions of pieces. Afterwards I was back in my armor.

(A/N: Luke's Dragoon armor looks like Wade's Superior Dragon-bone plate armor, except in orange, and over it is a small layer of orange colored steel.)

"I feel weak, like I should rest." I said.

"You'll need a bit of time to get used to it, it will probably take a week of going into Dragoon form." Zathrian said, and they took a rest for the night.

"Ok, staying for the night, Keeper Zathrian?" I asked him.

"I should and be ready by morning." He said, and I nodded.

Luke's Tent, an hour after this discovery:

"Well, I must say I didn't expect to even have survived today.....Leliana?" I looked around for his Bond-Mate, seeing she was already asleep, I smiled, trained a little, and went to sleep, next to her.

Leliana's Dream:

(A/N: Leliana's POV obviously)

I had only just got married to Luke, when I was told some depressing news he had to go into another Dimension, even though he'd be gone only seconds to me..... He would be gone for roughly a year in that Dimension. "Why do you have to go?" I asked him, tears falling down my face.

"It is so I can master my Dragoon form, so I can protect you....and our child.....I will be back, I promise." He said, wiping my tears.

"Ok." I said.

It was almost a whole year before he came back; apparently his training was harder than he thought. "Sorry Ma Vhenan....I was told I would be gone a few seconds by our time." He apologized.

"Would you like to meet your son? I named him Tamlen, in memory of your dead friend." I said.

He looked overjoyed, and stared outside, our home was next to the growing tree over Tamlen's grave. "Rest forever my old Friend....rest now." He said. With that, the dream ended.

Luke and Leliana's Tent, Morning: (Back to Luke's POV)

"Good Morning Ma Vhenan." I said kissing Leliana.

"Good Morning." She said, kissing me back.

"How was your dream?" I asked, even though I secretly knew.

"Well, we were just married, you left for another Dimension, You came back a year later, I told you our son's name was-" she was speaking when I cut her off.

"Tamlen, I know Ma Vhenan, Our bond is becoming a double-edged sword, we feel might each other's pain, or dreams, in some cases." I told her.

"Well, let's get moving." she said.

"Yes, I'll see you in a few minutes outside."

"Camp" in the Lair of the Were-wolves, moments later:

"Let's go! We have a Were-wolf army to slay." Zathrian said.

"Zathrian.....I'm the leader, but yes LET'S MOVE!" I shouted.

We were ready in moments, I looked carefully around us, Alistair was in the Juggernaut Armor Set, Oghren was in Templar Armor, Sten had a suit of Ancient Elven Armor on, Morrigan was in her normal robes, Zevran was in his Inscribed Leather Armor, and Wynne was in some old Tevinter Magister's robes. While not entirely suited for Were-wolf slaying, we'd fight until our dying breaths if need be.

"Da'len, we need to prepare carefully, they will likely have an entire battalion of Were-Wolves, should I die, bring the heart to Lanaya, she'll know the cure." He said, and I nodded.

"If you survive, I'll need to be teleported to the Dimension where the other Dragoons are on." I said.

"Of course, the journey will take a year to be complete, the one you'll do after this all. And when the year is up, you'll be teleported back to where you left our Dimension at."

"Now let's kick some Were-wolf Ass!" I yelled.

The battle was longer than any other I fought in, it took almost two hours! In that battle it was obvious the Were-Wolves could win, until I unleashed my Dragoon Spirit. I was charging my Dragoon-Magic (DM), and then I unleashed it, a giant meteorite slammed into the Lady, and the Were-Wolves died shortly after. "Iron.......Ball!" I had shouted before it came crashing down.

Upon collecting the Heart, I walked to Zathrian, who said. "Metal doesn't make sense for the coloring but eh..."

I shrugged, and held Leliana close, tonight we could _finally_ bond. "I love you, and if you betrayed me, I'd....die....."

"I know, I know." She replied.

Party Camp, Past Midnight:

"Good morning." Leliana said.

"Good morning." I said, kissing her.

"Your eyelashes flutter when you sleep it's beautiful." Leliana explained.

"Oh?" I asked.

"Yeah....pity we have to get packing soon."

"Oh no, we are not, we’re staying right here." I said.

"Why's that?" She asked.

"Because I have a beautiful woman in my bed, and she is much more important to me than the Blight."

"Well....I guess the Darkspawn will have to wait just a little longer." She replied with a smirk.

Morning:

"Good Morning" I kissed her forehead, she was still tired, so I exited my tent, yawning.

"Hello, there Warden it is just me, Zathrian." Said Zathrian, my camp was only a shout's distance from the Dalish Camp, so in case of attack, we'd have back-up.

"Hello Zathrian." I replied. "I hope the Dalish will be ready to fight for Fereldan...."

"We'll be ready, and united we will destroy the enemy.....so how did the _bonding_ go?"

"Well....it seems humans have more...... _energy_ in that area of living...." I said, uncomfortably.

"You've had little chances of anything like that....it's not your problem that you were unprepared...." Zathrian said, only going on from his old memories. "Besides don't you know _female_ Bards tend to have that area of expertise?"

"Wait....what?" I asked.

"Female Bards are often used to seduce a man, sleep with them if it needed to be, and then betray them." Leliana said.

"So....did you....Seduce me Leliana?" I asked.

"No, as I was saying, Marjolaine had trained me to do so....but I didn't like it." Leliana said.

Doubt now in my mind, I internally frowned, I had hoped she was pure.... externally I was emotion-less. "I…I trust you, you wouldn't lie to me." I stated.

"Besides, even if I was, I wouldn't lie to you now, after everything that's happened."

Redcliffe, a Week later:

"Eamon, we have our army, it's time for the Landsmeet." I said, pushing the door open, and then holding it for my Party.

"Good....now we can't risk your army fighting Loghain, so we will have to step carefully." Eamon replied.

"We need to head to Denerim soon." Ban Teagan pointed out.

"Who is all in your army, Luke?" Eamon asked.

"Well there is the Mages, The Templars of the Chantry, The Dwarven army of Orzammar, The Legion of the Dead, all of the Dalish Clans, the Golems, and apparently the Irregulars." I merely said.

"Golems, Maker's Breath I thought they were merely legends...." Eamon said.

"Nope, Dwarves _did_ sell them to the Imperium once upon a time. Now, no amount of coin can be worth a Golem." I said to inform him.

"It seems odd you get their most valuable weapons...." Eamon stated.

"A Paragon, a ' _Living Ancestor'_ called, Branka made me my army of Golems....." I said.

"One Golem is worth 12 Dwarven Soldiers." Alistair said, repeating the Shaperate's words. "We'll be lucky if we get four, or five Golems."

"Then we turn to less important news, Luke....are you sure about it?" Eamon asked.

(Flash-Back :)

"When I return to Redcliffe, I want you to prepare a _Wedding_ for me, and Leliana." I said this was on the night before we left for Orzammar.

"You are sure, I ask because the people won't like it." Eamon asked.

"Yes, I am, she is everything to me.....without her, I'd be lost...if a Wedding will make her happy....then yes." I said.

"Very well, I'll see what I can do." Eamon said.

(Now we are back to Present Time :)

"Yes...." I said, after a long pause.

"Sure about what?" Alistair asked.

"Luke and Leliana are to wed soon, Alistair." Eamon said.

"But.....we aren't even engaged..." Leliana said.

I was silent, having not known of that one. I looked to Eamon, who had then given me a small box with a ring in it. I tried to remember how it was done, having seen a Human Wedding once, I sighed, and got on one knee. "Leliana, my love would you marry me?" I asked.

"Well....of course, why wouldn't I?" She asked.

"I...I don't know why you wouldn't...." I said, setting the small gold ring on her left ring finger. I got up, and hugged her. "I love you, Leliana."

"I love you too, Luke." She replied.

Denerim, Landsmeet:

"South Reach stands with the Warden!" The Arl of South Reach yelled.

I had missed what the other Arls were saying, only then I remembered. "A Templar named Rex-something was found in Arl Howe's Dungeons, left for dead."

"What? You speak lies!" Loghain yelled.

"It's true Rexle asked me to give this to his sister, Alfstanna." I said, tossing the ring to Alfstanna.

"Loghain, you know better than to hold one of my Templars captive!" The Grand Cleric yelled.

"What Howe did was not by my orders! So, Warden let me ask you this much, how much did the Orleasian offer you?" Loghain’s blood was practically boiling in anger.

"Why would I, a Representative of the Dalish Clans, mind you, Betray Fereldan, it is as much my home, as it is yours Loghain." I yelled.

"Enough of this attack him men!" Loghain yelled, as his guards fought with him.

The 'battle' wasn't that bad, for my team, Loghain was bleeding horribly, his guards, if you could call them that were dead, and now the Grand Cleric was shouting. "Enough, we need to stand together, or Fereldan will fall!" I yelled.

"So who will be Alistair's Champion?" Loghain asked, and I knew it was a duel.

"I choose Luke Mahariel, of the Dalish Clan Sabrae as my Champion." Alistair said, in his Templar Armor, Knight-Commander's Helm in his left hand.

I bowed, and began to fire multiple arrows from my bow, he had only just got into melee range when I back-flipped, and fired a flaming arrow. "Die damn you!" I yelled.

"Fight like a man, Warden!" Loghain yelled.

"Fine, fine....." I said, activating the Dragoon-Spirit. "Now drop dead.... as I use Dragoon Magic: Iron Ball!" I yelled, as the iron ball from space smashed into Loghain.

"What kind of Devilry is this, a Dalish Rogue, and a Mage?" The Grand Cleric all but yelled. "Templars, get him!"

"We got your back, Warden." Alistair said, holding off the Templars.

"Enough....I yield....I cannot fight anymore." Loghain coughed out blood.

"Please Warden, don't kill my father, and allow him into one of your Generals." Queen Anora begged.

"It'll be alright Anora." Loghain said.

"Alistair, Luke....he needs not be killed, we can make him do the Joining." Riordan said, his longsword ready, just in case. "I have some of the Arch-Demon's blood."

"Alistair, my king, shall we execute your dead Brother's Father-in-law?" I asked, kneeling.

"Yes....we will, and Loghain's death will be slow and painful." Alistair said, remembering what Loghain's actions had caused, the Civil War, Cailan's death, Duncan's death, and the other Grey-Wardens at Ostagar.

"Please....Warden don't, he should be given mercy." Anora said.

"I have no excuse for my actions, I shouldn't have started this war, if I had done as Cailan asked, we'd have already ended this...but I would not have allowed an Orleasian on the Throne of my precious Fereldan!" Loghain yelled.

"Wait, what?" Anora asked, and everyone else was just as curious.

"Anora, Cailan was having an Affair with, the _**Empress**_ of Orlais no less!" Loghain said.

I walked up to Loghain, and hefted a massive two-handed Great sword, and off went Loghain's head. "And so passes Loghain Mac Tir, Regent of Fereldan, False King of Fereldan, and Advisor of Dead King Cailan." I said.

"I will not help Alistair now, Warden!" Anora said, covered in her Father's blood.

"The Darkspawn are a more important threat, you spoiled brat! The Horde could approach Denerim any day!" I yelled, hands nearly on my blades.

"Enough, we must prepare the Armies, we head to Redcliffe." Eamon said.

End of Chapter 1:

(A/N: I noticed while finishing up Ch1 I had changed up the whole "Dragoon is only for the Mentioning of the Dragoons." I just do what I think should happen. Also I noticed that I mistook Rexle’s name for the actual Templar, sorry.)


	2. Mahariel's Sister appears and Darkspawn Killing!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke Mahariel finishes up a good chunk of his time in Thedas with his group and army. There is only a few things left to do now.

  
  


Chapter 2: "Mahariel's Sister Appears, and Darkspawn Killing."

Redcliffe, after Landsmeet:

(Luke's POV)

"Hell....I thought Redcliffe would have held against the assault..." I said, slashing apart one of the Hurlocks.

"We have very little hope of defeat, the Darkspawn die from a single punch." Alistair said, punching a Genlock and it fell dead.

"Prepare your arrows." I said my bow out. I finally named my Scout's Bow, which I got from Master Ilen before I left my Clan; I named it  _Head Hunter_ or  _HH_ for short.

Leliana prepared two arrows, Sten had his crossbow ready, Alistair was struggling to pull back his crossbow, Morrigan was preparing a spell, so was Wynne, Oghren had a longbow out, (that was taller than him.) and Zevran had his Antivan Longbow ready, with three arrows. "Aim for the heart, head, or beneath the arm." Alistair said.

"Now release Arrows, on the enemy, now!" I yelled, and our small volley had killed a platoon of Darkspawn. We were holding Redcliffe pretty well, and I had my doubts of this being the Horde....

"Darkspawn Emissary, Take cover!" Wynne shouted, firing a  _stone fist_ spell at the enemy. "Entrap him!" she said, in a spell-clash.

"Fire you arrows at will!" I yelled, firing two arrows each time.

Leliana's specialized poisons were doing massive amounts of area damage on the enemy, and with the grass being dry... I fired a flaming arrow into the grass, causing a massive fire. The massiveness of it was caused by flammable Ingredients in the poisons. "Hold fire....we got them...shit....Ogre!" I yelled, rolling to the side.

"Luke!" Leliana yelled, as the Ogre had suddenly grabbed me.

"Maximize your fire to the head! If I get hurt, I can get healed!" I yelled.

The Ogre soon fell dead, and for good measure, I slammed  _Shemlen Slayer_ into its ugly dark-blue head, and then its heart. "Well done...well done." I was breathing heavily.

"Luke?" Asked a voice I had not expected to hear ever again.

"Robina, is that you?" I asked.

"What are you doing here Brother?" Robina asked me.

"Well, I'm a Warden, this man in the Templar armor is the King, Alistair. The Red-headed woman is my bond-mate, the black-haired witch is Morrigan, Daughter of Asha'bellanar, the Giant brown-purple-skinned one is Sten, of the Berasaad, the Dwarf in Templar armor is Oghren of Orzammar, the other Elf is Zevran of the Antivan Crows, and the old one is Wynne, of the Circle of Magi." I breathed out somehow. "I am here to rally my army to a final march back to Denerim, not today but, tomorrow, at dawn."

"As in the  _Asha'bellanar,_ as in the one who is immortal, why would she send her daughter along?" Robina asked.

"The same, though it's very, very likely Flemeth is  _still_ alive and kicking it." I sighed.

"Well....you have changed for the better..." Robina said.

"Why aren't you with the Clan?" I asked.

"Well....I was exiled....for accidentally getting Merril into Blood Magic." Robina said.

"Not Merril.....anyone but her, she was so nice..." I sighed.

Robina looked at Alistair, his eyes were transfixed on her...actually I have no clue where he's looking at directly, seems he has a crush on her... "Truly a pity...so bonded to a  _Shem_ ...why?"

"Why did you have to get Tamlen into trouble causing him and me to go into the Cave?" I asked.

"We were only brawling, no one got hurt...except Merril who got in the crossfire by accident." Robina said, slightly embarrassed.

"Why is it whenever you are in trouble, Merril gets hurt?" I asked.

"You're dodging my question." Robina said.

"I love Leliana, as deeply if not more than I did with Merril." I said.

"I actually don't know why Merril gets hurt whenever I got in trouble..." Robina said.

"So...King Alistair, everyone else, this is my Sister, Robina." I said remembering they were waiting.

"You never spoke of her before..." Leliana pointed out.

"I thought she died long ago, before the Templars took her away." I said.

Alistair was probably shocked, but he had his Knight-Commander's Helmet on so it was hard to tell, "You're a Mage?" he asked.

"I am I inherited our father's great magical powers. I am what some might call, a true mage." Robina said, to show off.

"So...last I heard you tried to get Cullen around your finger..." I said.

Robina instantly blushed, "No...It was more of to help with the...needs..."

Alistair was more infatuated by the second, I could tell that much. "So.... you wouldn't be a Virgin then would you?" he asked.

"Oh no, I am. Cullen was too stuck up in his Training to ever do  _that_ no matter how much I tried." Robina said.

"Now...I think we should get on to the Castle..." I said.

"Is Jowan still alive?" Robina asked.

"Afraid not, Eamon sent him to the Templars..." I said.

"Pity..." Robina replied.

Redcliffe Castle, that Night:

(Alistair's POV)

I had just sat in my room, and got comfortable when Robina had entered, I made no move to suit back up in my Templar Armor. "Yes?" I asked.

"I was wondering. Can Wardens have children?" Robina, asked, curious.

"Well....depends, if it's a Warden and a normal person, yes. Two Wardens however....no...The child will die before it's completely born."

"Well....that's depressing for two Wardens deeply in love." Robina said.

"Yeah it is..." Luke then came in, a frown on his face, it was on before he came in, I could tell.

"Alistair....about what Riordan said..." Luke started.

"The Warden doing the Final Blow will die, right?" I asked.

"Morrigan was in my room...and she claims to have a way to negate that problem…" he said.

"What is it, some sort of Magical Ritual?" I asked.

"It's a ritual, yes...." he scratched the back of his head awkwardly… "But the catch is...."

"Catch is what? Loss of a limb, become unlucky?" I asked.

"Sex......with Morrigan...." he said.

"So the choices are.....be killed by the Archdemon, or sleep with Morrigan...how does one choose that?" I asked.

"I honestly have no idea...I guess I should have known Flemeth had this all planned." he said.

"I'll be in my room." Robina said, leaving.

"I....I'll take the Final Blow, Alistair." he said.

"No....I will do the Ritual." I said.

"Another thing...you'll have a child with Morrigan..." he said.

"Wait what? You want to  _impregnate_ Morrigan? You are joking right?" I asked.

"I wish I was...if you decline, I will do it, and hope Leliana won't kill me for it." He said.

I got up, and followed Luke into his room, to make sure I understand what will happen. "Ah, then it's decided?" Morrigan merely asked.

"No...He wants to be 100% sure about this." Luke said.

"What will you use this child for?" I asked.

"It will have an Old God's soul in it I merely wish to tap into that power." Morrigan said, as if this conversation was nothing at all, or as if we were talking about the Castle's decor.

"I....I will do this." Luke said.

"See? I told you you'd be crawling back." Morrigan laughed.

"I'll let Leliana know, what happens tonight was to save us..." I said, leaving, and bumping into Leliana.

"Oh hello Alistair, I was just heading to bed...why Morrigan is inside Luke’s Room, why exactly?" she said.

"Well, according to Riordan the Final Strike must be from a Warden, and when it's done, the Warden dies....Morrigan has this ritual apparently that will prevent the death of the Warden." I said.

"And the Cost for the ritual is him to sleep with her?" Leliana asked.

"No....Luke will have essentially two families." I said just to let her know.

"That's the ritual?" Leliana asked.

"Yes...I was going to, but he changed his mind." I said.

"If it doesn't work....I will find and kill Morrigan for lying to him." Leliana said seriously.

"I don't doubt it, I'll be in my room...it's late." I yawned, and entered my room, to see Robina in it again. "What now?" I asked.

"I'm afraid of what will happen tomorrow." Robina said.

"We'll win, Luke is a Military Genius. Without him, this party would have failed early on, like during Ostagar." I said.

"You're being modest." She said.

"No, without his guidance I wouldn't have survived Ostagar." I said, seriously.

"I never knew he was so good at tactics." Robina said.

"I never thought Fereldan would stand behind a Dalish Elf, not to be harsh, but most Humans would rather be dead than follow an Elf. Course he killed most of his enemies..." I stated.

End of Chapter 2

(A/N: Well, I don't really expect this story to be much longer or least the Dragon Age section of the story. It's already over 40 pages I will go into some of Legend of The Dragon's storyline, but not all of it. And yes some is because I've not finished Legend of The Dragoon I'm almost complete with it.)

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All chapters were posted on 2/7/2017, but this was started a little less than 3yrs ago, as you can tell. Hope everyone enjoys it regardless.


	3. Denerim Saved, and Luke's Disappearance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mahariel has begun to finish his time in his homeland, what could possibly await him next? Will he ever return? Why am I asking you questions? xD

Chapter 3: "Denerim Saved, and Luke's Disappearance"  
Denerim, Final Battle, Fort Drakon:  
(Luke's POV)  
"This is it..." I said, looking at Leliana, Alistair, Wynne, and Morrigan. "No matter what is waiting for us, we will fight!" I said.  
"We still have nearly half of the Army of Fereldan ready, merely call in the Golems and we might win." Alistair commented.  
"The Golems wouldn't make it, and I can't believe Branka lied to me about the whole 'Army of Steel Men' thing. She sent four!" I said.  
"What about calling in the Dalish Archers?" Leliana asked.  
"If the Darkspawn attack them at melee it'll be a disaster." I said.  
"Same with the Mages, we might be able to survive with the Dwarves." Wynne said.  
"True....but they lack range weapons...well I guess I'll call in the Golems, then the Dalish." I said, and used the War-horn to call in the Golems.  
"You called?" The Golem asked it had a hoarse voice. "You want us to take on the Darkspawn and the Archdemon?" It asked.  
"Yes and yes. Destroy the minions, and fling stones at the Archdemon." I said. "Then when the Archdemon is dead, go and kill Branka...her lies will be repaid in blood."  
"Yes Luke." The Golem said, and rushed outside to battle.  
Outside Greagior, Irving, Eamon, Zathrian, Lanaya, Legionnaires, and many other of my allies were attacking the Archdemon already.   
I fired my arrows, until I was out, and then charged into the front-lines. "If I am to die, I will die killing the Archdemon!" I yelled.  
"Luke!" Leliana yelled, as the Archdemon started chomping down on me.  
"Not bad....but I'm taking you with me." I said, transforming into my Dragoon-form and unleashing my secondary Dragoon-Spell. "Dragoon Magic: Steel Dynamite." After I said that, a small (Almost Nuclear) explosion happened, that tore apart the Archdemon's head, it just slammed into the ground, head and neck totally obliterated.  
As the blood sprayed onto the Fort, I would most likely have more scars. "That was extremely painful..." I said, my Dragoon wings flapping me up, so I could stand.  
"Luke...you've got a deep gash, you need to relax..." Leliana said, frantically.  
"I....I'm fine, I don't feel any pain right now..." I said, turning back and dropping.  
Duncan's Voice appeared out of nowhere. "And so the Blight was defeated, but at what cost, how many men and women died because of it?"  
Denerim, 'We saved Fereldan' Party:  
(Alistair's POV)  
"It is with great honor that I, King of Fereldan, honor my friend, Luke Mahariel, Slayer of the Fifth Blight, with the highest medal possible, Maric's Cross." (A/N: I felt the main char deserved a medal for saving Fereldan, and a name for it was a bit harder than I thought.) "It is thanks to his skills as a Military Genius we survived this Blight! And he is here today, I present, Luke Mahariel, the First Grey Warden to survive the Blight."  
"My thanks, Old Friend, but this day does not belong to one individual, but to every one of my soldiers, who fought and died to defend Fereldan: the Dwarves, Golems, Dalish Elves, City Elves, Mages, Templars from the Circle Tower, and the Arls of Fereldan. I thank you." He said, bowing. "Today Fereldan is safe, but who knows how many died in the whole Siege of Denerim... Sadly, I regret to inform the People, I shall be disappearing for up to three years." he finished, frowning.  
"Before you go, you had a favor to ask me?" I asked.  
"I wish Ostagar, and the Wilds be given to the Dalish Elves, it's the least I can do." he said.  
"Then so be it, I here-by grant the land South of Lothering, (which was lost in the first part of the Darkspawn wars,) including the Wilds, to the Dalish Clans." I said.  
(Luke's POV)  
"So is there anything you'll be doing now Luke, before you leave?" Alistair asked.  
"I shall be staying with the Dalish, for three weeks, so they can get comfortable, and then I am building a home near Tamlen's Grave...." I said.  
"I hope we'll be in touch?" he asked.  
"We are Brothers now, of course." I said, shaking his hand.  
"I can't believe you gave up anything for us, Luke. Your Father would be proud." Ashalle said.  
"Ashalle, you made it? Is Keeper Marethari here too?" I asked.  
"No, the rest of the clan didn't think it'd be wise, they send their regards though." Ashalle said.  
"I can't believe I can finally have a house the rest of the Clan will be proud of you." she said.  
"I did so, because we Dalish are always together, no matter what....even if they exiled me." I said.  
"So...have you decided a bond-mate yet?" she asked.  
"I did, Leliana, a Fereldan Bard, born in Orlais." I said.  
"Why a Shem, exactly, I just want to know?" Ashalle asked.  
"I love her she's proven to be completely loyal with me..." I said, leaving her to think.  
"So I hear you’re going back to Ostagar, think there is room for one more?" Leliana asked.  
"I couldn't live without you Leliana of course there is room for one more." I said, kissing her.  
"I love you, but this party is for you, so go enjoy it." Leliana said.  
"About Morrigan.....Alistair told you what the cost was right?" I asked, and she nodded. "I thought of you only..." I finished, holding her cheek.  
"I figured you did, you always hated her...where is she anyhow?" Leliana asked.  
"She left after the battle." I said.  
"Go on. Enjoy your party." Leliana said.  
I walked on and saw Sten in deep thought. "Heading home Sten?" I asked.  
"I will, one day we will meet again, Warden." Sten said. "So...where's the cake? I was told there would be cake...the cake is a lie." he frowned.  
"I was told so too, perhaps it's being finished, I don't know." I remarked.  
I walked on, seeing Wynne. "Hello, how are you Luke?" she asked, as nice as ever.  
"I've been better...still think me and Leliana are meant to be?" I asked, curiously.  
"You survived, where others had failed, you are meant to be I think. Either the Maker himself decided or your people’s Creators, I don't know...but they decided it was to be." She said.  
I nodded, said good-bye for now and went on to speak to Zevran. "So we part ways here..." he said.  
"Unless you'd like to be my shadow, as a Body-Guard, there’s always room for a friend." I said.  
"I could protect you from future Crow attacks?" he asked, smiling.  
"Yes." I said.  
"I will no one is putting an arrow or blade in you unless they pay me a great deal of Sovereigns." He remarked, and we both laughed.  
Finally, I got to Oghren he had already drank an entire barrel of wine. "This is better than what they sell in Orzammar, I think they diluted it with the dirt all over Orzammar...or perhaps they let Casteless dilute it or something like that." He said, belching.  
"You’re welcome to stay with me I could use a Badass Dwarf Berserker on my side." I said.  
"I think I'll take that offer up, I'll be by Ostagar in a week, some things to finish up with Felsi and all." He said.  
"Alright, see you in a week or so." I said, shaking his hand.  
I went up to the Guards at the front door, they stood at attention. "Ready to go see the adoring public?" one asked.  
"Just a moment, I need to get my group." I whistled, Leliana and Zevran quickly following me. "Alright let us go." I said.  
Ostagar, week and a half later:  
I was busy helping with one of the houses being built I hadn't noticed Leliana was right behind me. "Well, you've been hard at work." She said, startling me.  
"I have no right being here, I am not of the Elvhen anymore. I don't even consider myself as an Elf." I said, hammering in a nail into the wooden house.  
"You are an Elf, and a Dalish Elf at that, you need to remember that." Leliana said. "Are you punishing yourself for being exiled, or for the fact Robina and Alistair are dating?"  
"Honestly....I don't know anymore, probably a little bit of both." I shrugged.  
"So...I guess we have a week and a half until we're going to the Forest where Tamlen died." Leliana said.  
"Yep... oh hey it’s Oghren!" I shouted setting my tools down, I walked towards his form, in his old Dwarven Berserker Armor.  
"The Dalish Dragoon is building Houses, Never thought I'd be sober enough to see the day." Oghren joked.  
"Keep drinking and the drink will kill you Old Friend." I said.  
"Sure it will, like the whole 'falling up in that sky' thing is real." he remarked.  
"No really, your liver, it holds the alcohol, and eventually you can die from the poisoning in drinks." I stated.  
"And how do you know that Warden?" Oghren asked.  
"Science will surpass magic, through science we can advance into a new era, an era where humanity could be in space." I stated.  
"Sure, sure, whatever you say." Oghren said, tiredly.  
"So Luke, when are we heading for the other Dimension?" Zevran asked, appearing from the sidelines.  
"You're taking Zevran and Oghren with you to that Dimension?" Leliana asked.  
"They wish to see how different it will be compared to Thedas; I don't expect them to stay there while I am." I said, shrugging.  
"Let me go with, I could help you." Leliana begged.  
"Well...I didn't think you'd want to join me... guess I'll have to seal up the house sometime after we build it." I said.  
"It is fine Warden, I'll watch over your house." Robina said, startling everyone.  
"When did you get home?" I asked.  
"Just now, I learned an interesting spell, teleport, allowing me to go anywhere on Thedas whenever." Robina replied.  
"Don't abuse your powers, and I hope you plan on apologizing to Marethari before you leave again, she was hurt you didn't say anything before going away." I sighed.  
"Whatever...." Robina said, not listening.  
"Now...listen here you! You will apologize for every wrong you have done to the Clans....including what happened between you and Tamlen." I said, not looking at her.  
"But...Tamlen's dead...I can't apologize to him..." Robina whined.  
"How are we twin siblings when you act so childish?" I asked. "And you will apologize to the tree over his grave."  
"But he doesn't have a tree over his grave he was never proven to be dead." She complained.  
Anger coursing through me, I said. "You will visit his grave, for he does have one, I should know after I had to-" I stopped myself, 'not the time...' I thought.  
"What you did do, exactly?" Robina asked.  
"I had found him...before going to Orzammar, but I was too late, he was corrupted, and before he turned into a Shriek, he asked me to end his suffering, I'm sorry Robina... I know you two were going to be bonded." I sighed.  
She cried onto my shoulder, a few minutes went by and soon the news was spread around the small Dalish City, and I knew my time there was nearly over. "Well...not good...I won't be welcome here for much longer I suspect." I sighed.  
"You did the right thing though." Robina said.  
"Da'len is what you said true, you killed Tamlen?" Ashalle asked disappointment in her voice.  
"Yes...it is, he begged for Mercy, so I gave it to him, had I stopped him we'd have survived..." I sighed.  
Dalish City, hour later:  
"Holy....hell...the City is burning...that's unexpected." I said. "Bloody Shem..."  
"Not all Shemlen are at fault...just the Wilderfolk." Leliana said.  
"And how do I know you weren't in on it? All you Shem stick together..." I said in my anger.  
"We both know I'd never go against you this badly. Now, enough, or I'm leaving you to die alone."  
"I...I'm sorry Leliana, I just thought for once the Dalish could live happily, I guess I should have known something had to go wrong." I sighed.  
Tamlen's Grove, Luke’s home, and a month later.  
I wish the Chasind hadn't ruined the new home of The Dalish...I feel I should have known it would have had happened, every night I see the destruction in my dreams, and every so-often I get a rare Darkspawn dream...Urthemiel, the Old God was truly alive still... I looked around my home, it was an average house, White-stone, sod roof, paintings in most of the rooms, most depicted our battles against our enemies, one was of my entire party before we went our separate ways, my war-hound, Hadvar, Oghren in the Juggernaut Armor, Sten had been in Heavy Chainmail, Leliana in Dalish Leather Armor, Zevran in Regular Leather Armor, Alistair in his King's Armor, Wynne in her Senior Enchanter robes, my hound next to me, I was in my Drakescale leather, and there was a small space on the painting where, Morrigan should have been standing. (Aka, the painting is the Party Select Screen, or how I feel it should have gone.)  
"Sometimes...I miss it." I sighed.  
"Miss our travelling days?" Leliana asked.  
"Yes...back then, it all made sense...living off the land, saving the world, and falling in love, and what not." I said, and had set my left hand on her cheek, "Without you, I'd have allowed the Archdemon to kill me..." I whispered.  
"I know you would have, but at least you've admitted your faults." Leliana replied, and we spent the rest of the night in arm's reach.  
Tamlen's Grove, Week later.  
"I don't know how long I'll be gone, maybe a few seconds, maybe a year. I don't truly know... but I will come back to you, which is a promise." I said, and held her close, allowing her to cry into my shoulder.  
"Luke it's time to get going." Zevran said.  
"I'll stay here, Luke, that way it'll be a treat when you return home." Leliana said.  
"Oghren, are you coming with?" I asked.  
"Yeah, I will, Felsi doesn't like me anymore, don't know why." Oghren said, and then we left, Zathrian was waiting outside.  
"Now, I have managed to make sure that the whole trip will be a few moments long here, but up to five years there." Zathrian said.  
"Good, Leliana needs me." I said walking up to the now opened Portal.  
With a single look back, to Leliana I entered the other Dimension.  
End of Chapter 3  
(A/N: And now we finally reach the "Endiness" Arc, aka the Dragoon part of the story.)


	4. Serdian War & The Dalish Dragoon P1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mahariel does it! He's in a new land with Oghren and Zevran, but...wait there's an on coming army. And into Disc 1 we go, intently.

Chapter 4: "Serdian War, and the Dalish Dragoon Rises. (P1)"  
Endiness, before Seles is destroyed.  
We had arrived at a small rural city, it wasn't exactly one that could hold against an invasion, not even a gate, just a small, easy to jump over Palisade wall. "Well that will never do." I said.  
"Zevran, tonight we're making a Gate, and making some giant stakes to keep from a Calvary charge." Oghren said, to which Zevran nodded.  
"We have until midnight to make the walls more effective...I feel some army will arrive then, and siege this city." I said.  
"You hear the sound of them, all of the large invasion force?" Zevran asked, hearing it when he set his head on the ground.  
"One thousand at least, we should evacuate this city." I said.  
"I doubt they will believe us, but I feel they might agree to help us make a few fortifications, a tower, gate, a few spear wall layers." Zevran said.  
I asked one of the people of the city for the city's name, Seles. "People of Seles, I have troubling news, an enemy of Serdio is marching to Seles, you will need to help us build fortifications to have a chance of holding the city, I do not doubt they will arrive in....6 or 7 hours." I said.  
"I doubt Sandora would assault a peaceful village." One yelled.  
"If I am wrong, I will see to it, the cost of training a Militia comes from my own pocket." I said.  
"Deal." another said.   
Seles, Hour and a half before Sandoran Raid  
The walls stood so tall you had to use a ladder to reach the top now, and the gate wasn't the best, but she'd work easily… there were some spears planted in the ground to stave off Calvary from any angle, one house, (the Mayor's I'd presume) now had a wooden tower on it, our alert in case of raids, half a thousand pit-fall traps were all over the area, and each villager had a small arsenal of arrows.  
"Rally together..." I said.  
"Um...Luke is it? I want to help defend Seles, it's my hometown." Shana said.  
"Very, well, in war, we all must fight." I said, not even thinking.  
"Where do you want me to fire from?" she asked.  
"The Watch-Tower, and use one of my specialized arrows, they're in a red quiver, it has vertical blue stripes, and your name miss?" I said.  
"My name is Shana, and alright sir." Shana said.  
As the last hour ticked on by, I felt nervous I could feel Ten thousand horses galloping at this point... "To the Watch-Tower, those that can fight in Melee combat well, stand with my group." I shouted.  
"Fire when they are upon the Pit-traps!" Master Taliesen shouted. (A/N: The Guy that teaches you about "Additions" after the Raid, I want to replay Legend of the Dragoon, but I just don't have the time, think that's his name.)  
"No matter what comes through that gate, we will hold Seles to the last man!" I shouted.  
"Sandoran Emissary spotted, 4 minutes to the North!" Shana shouted.  
"Let him come, I won't surrender Seles without a fight." Taliesen said.  
I used my skills as a Dragoon to get onto the wall, and prepared to fire arrow after arrow from Wolf-Killer, my bow from Varathorn, he insisted I have it. "What business does a Sandoran have in Seles?" I asked, jumping down in front of him without being harmed.  
"Imperial Sandora, Army of Emperor Doel is here for the Woman called, Shana, she is wanted for questioning." The Emissary said, he was in what I'd expect of a Commander, or a General to be in, heavy plate, almost a silver-like metal, and he wasn't even bothered by the weight of it, probably around 60 pounds!  
"Seles is under new Management, of Luke Mahariel, Commander of the Seles Militia." I said.  
"So I see..." the Emissary said… "How can one man build such defenses in less than half a day?"  
"Well, offering to pay for an entire Militia, if I had been wrong about the Sandoran Army coming to Sack Seles, does that you know?" I asked.  
"Makes, Sense, so...you're Luke Mahariel?" He asked.  
"Yes I am I will however not allow you to siege Seles." I said.  
"Then prepare to die!" he shouted, but I was already behind him. "That's impossible...only Lloyd has that power!" he was shaking heavily.  
"Die, and May the Maker give you mercy for your trespasses." I said, as Shemlen Slayer went through his heavy plate and out the other end, right in the heart.  
Zevran shouted for a prepared volley, aiming with his bow as well. "We will die if we must for Seles."  
"I will die before I see Seles captured by those Sandoran Scum!" Oghren yelled standing on a box with a crossbow aimed at the approaching enemy. Of course Oghren wasn’t even sure why they were scum, but he didn’t care.  
I jumped back unto the wall, Wolf-Killer, ready to sing. "Aim, aim above them, Gravity shall cause your arrows to lower in time!"  
Just as the Sandoran Infantry charged the walls, and fell into the traps, only then did I order an Arrow-Volley. The enemy had a Great Commander present, and he had this planned for an assault. "Calvary, Charge! Infantry follow, Archers, fire flaming arrows at that Watch-Tower!" he shouted.  
"Abandon the Tower! Fire on the Archers! Quickly, out of the tower, and fire on their archers!" I yelled, as the people fled from the tower.  
I knew then I was facing a Tactical genius... "Archers, Fall back! Defend the secondary entrance!" I shouted. "Melee fighters, fall back to the front gate!" I yelled.  
My group had held valiantly, but we were a Militia, not an army of soldiers...we had barely enough time to retreat from Seles, than the Sandoran Calvary had broken through the walls. "Fall back every man for them self!" I heard Taliesen yelling.  
"Go! I'll hold them off!" I said, transforming and unleashing my Dragoon-Magic. "Dragoon Magic: Steel Dynamite!" I roared, as the ground began exploding, before a final one, a massive one from myself I had actually rushed into the main force, and then everything went black... I had actually believed I had died that day, but Luck was with me.  
Aftermath:  
"Was all this worth the capture of one Woman, and this....Dragoon?" the Great Commander asked out loud.  
"It was orders from Emperor Doel himself, do not question him..." Lloyd said, his Black cloak hiding his face.  
"This is her?" The Great Commander asked, the Moon Gem given just moments ago by a Sandoran Knight. He had knelt before her, the gem held in front of her fore-head, as if it was a magnifying glass, a light shone from the Moon that Never Sets, and went through the Gem, touching Shana's head.  
"So it seems, have this returned before King Albert, of Serdio realizes it is missing." Great Commander, Cid said. (A/N: Naming him makes writing easier for me.) "Well...who is the Dragoon? He can't possibly be one of the Legendary Dragoons..." Cid asked, looking at Lloyd.  
"He is from elsewhere, look at his face, those are painful tattoos on his face....no sane person could pull off those..." Lloyd said.  
"So it seems, but how can he be a Dragoon?" Lloyd asked, curiously.  
"Who knows? He might just be a shape-shifter with some heavily dangerous Magics." Lloyd responded, I began groaning and turning around.  
"Leliana....I won't return on my Shield..." I spoke to myself.  
"Well...whoever this Leliana, is she seems to be important to our prisoner..." Cid remarked.  
"Bring them to Helena, rebuild the defensive structures here, he went through a lot of trouble, might as well use it in case of his return." Lloyd said. "No one is to even think of torturing the Dragoon, I am the only one allowed to." Lloyd said.  
"Yes sir. Shall we alert Emperor Doel of this Dragoon's sudden appearance?" Cid asked.  
"No. Just get them to Helena." Lloyd said, leaving Seles abruptly.  
Day Later  
(Dart's POV)  
I was reading a Special War Bulletin, it had remarked that war was 'Highly Likely, because of Sandora's new Weapon of War' I had set it in my important items section of my bag, and went to see what was going on not too far off from where I was.  
Some Calvary of Sandora was riding very quickly, towards the vicinity of Seles, what I wanted to know was, why? "Who are you, some Mercenary of Basil?" Asked one of the knights, he had his spear ready.  
"We're Imperial Sandora's Knights, attack us, and you will die. Very, very painfully." the other said.  
There was some rumbling behind me, and I realized we had some unexpected party. "It is the Dragon! Run!" The Sandoran Knight yelled.  
"This is ridiculous I can't fight this behemoth..." I said, running, a tree fell over my path, so I jumped over it, and kept running then…a Woman had swooped down, and taken me from the Dragon's sight. "Who are you?"  
"Sh...." she whispered, "Unless you want to die."  
The Dragon smashed repeatedly into the mountain side, and then left. "Thanks for saving me" I said.  
"Strange...they wouldn't have needed a Dragon to siege that Village." she had ignored me.  
"What village? Do you mean Seles?!" I asked, shocked. I was getting ready to rush to Seles.  
"It's too late they would have already destroyed it..." She said.  
"Seles is my Home!" I yelled, rushing to the back entrance of Seles.  
She watched, and her Dragoon-Stone started glowing...."Oh my God? Is he...? He couldn't be..." She said.  
I had just jumped over the wall it seemed to have been more defensive than last time I came here... I heard some Sandoran Knights complaining about 'Not enough Killing'  
"Will killing me end your Bloodlust?" The dying Villager asked he had some sort of Leather Armor on.  
"It might..." One Knight said, about killing him when I stopped his blade with my own.  
"Aren't you a little late to come to the rescue?" the other remarked.  
A battle began, and I did my infamous, "Double Slash" against the enemy, one well-placed Double Slash had defeated them both.  
"Dart....save Shana, and the newly appointed Commander of our Militia....they're at....." The Villager never finished what he was saying.  
I walked on, and saw Pol in the same suit of Leather not far off. He had barely woke up, when the Sandorans had come back, with their Commander. "So think you're all that, just because you beat a lowly Private?" he said, a smirk on his face.  
"Where's Shana?!" I yelled.  
"She's being treated, at Helena, don't you worry. You will be able to follow, though not to Helena, but to 'Hell'" The Commander said, charging with two Sandoran Knights following.  
This battle wasn't as bad as I thought, I figured the Sandoran Knights would have fought to the death, but they fled after I 'Double Slashed' one pretty badly. "Cowards!" the Commander yelled. He smiled under his helm, and then prepared to power up. "Take this." he said, slashing three times in a row.  
It took about 7 'DS' to defeat him, and he had fled, probably to Helena, then probably to Kazas, where Doel's Castle was. "Pol...Are you alright?" I asked.  
"Sandora.....attacked us, at midnight, but a man had arrived about seven hours before hand, and helped us build some fortifications...the Great Commander of Sandoran took, him, and Shana to....Helena..." Pol said.  
"Who helped you?" I asked.  
"Luke Mahariel, said he was a traveler, but when the Sandorans broke through the gate, he transformed into something the Sandorans called a 'Dragoon'....he might, no he will need help from escaping Helena..." Pol got out, before falling asleep.  
"I'll bring Shana back, and I'll do what I can to help this, 'Luke Mahariel'" I said to myself.  
Helena, 2 days after Seles was attacked:  
(Luke's POV)  
"Well...you've finally awaken." Lloyd said, standing in front of my cell.  
"What do you want?" I asked.  
"Your Dragoon Spirit, it doesn't belong to you...." Lloyd said.  
"It doesn't? It smashed into my head, while I was travelling, it only activated me for, and it is mine!" I yelled.  
"So...you do know of the something of the Dragoons...that will make things easier..." Lloyd said, pulling out a weird, Green-wave like Blade.  
"What's that?" I asked, knowing it had a purpose to harm.  
"This is the Dragon-Buster Sword, able to kill Dragoons without a problem." Lloyd said.  
"I....I can't die, not here Damn it!" I yelled.  
"And you won't, if you aid Emperor Doel in his conquest of Serdio." Lloyd said, before leaving.  
"Shana.....you awake?" I asked having a feeling she was in a cell next to me.  
"I'm awake, when do you think help will arrive?" Shana asked.  
"Soon...I hope I can't survive in this Hell..." I said, and yelled in anger as I realized my Dragoon-Spirit and my weapons were out of reach. "They're just out of reach..."  
"What's the Orange Stone for?" Shana asked.  
"It's my Dragoon-Spirit...I need it for transforming, like when the Sandorans broke through." I said.  
"That attack....'Steel Dynamite' seemed to have been a sacrificial move." Shana remarked.  
"It has a 175% Metal damage, and it causes massive damage to the user, so it's a double-edged sword." I explained. "My other move, Iron Ball, is a 50% Metal strength attack, doing half Metal damage, and half non-elemental. It's a single-target."  
"So....only you can use its powers?" Shana asked.  
"Yes, unless I died, I doubt it could answer to any other person." I then sighed, my stomach was growling.  
"They'll feed us, I hope." Shana said.  
"I hope so too...." I thought of Leliana, and the unborn child, I missed them horribly....but I had to master my powers.  
"So...." Shana started, when we heard fighting nearby.  
"Lavitz, we can take them!" Dart yelled, and they soon came into view, some Helena Wardens chasing them.  
"Andruil....give me strength." I chanted, as I tried to break open the cell...  
Dart and Lavitz had just unlocked Shana's Cell, when they seemed to have forgotten me. "Dart....wait, Luke's cell is next to me, and he can fight with us." Shana said.  
"I don't trust him, a man just somehow knew Sandora would attack, I think he's a spy." Dart said.  
"If I was a bloody spy, I'd be chatting up with Doel, or Frugal." I said.  
"He's got a point Dart, besides he seems to have the bearings of a soldier." Lavitz said.  
"I was a General in my people's defense of a Kingdom." I said. "I had led an army of three thousand, against an enemy more than three times my own army’s size, we did not falter. We fought for our Homeland, my brothers died defending it that day. When you do the same, you'll have the bearings of a great soldier." I said.  
"Alright, I'll unlock your door." Dart, said, and when he had unlocked it, I immediately had my weapons sheathed, and bow on my back, Dragoon-Spirit in hand.  
"Be ready, they come in heavy numbers..." I said.  
"The Prisoners have escaped, kill the Knight of Basil, and the Mercenary in Red armor, and have the prisoners sealed even deeper, under more guard." a Senior Warden said.  
"I hope you know how to fight..." Dart said.  
"I've always fought in war, human." I said, firing three arrows in a blink of an eye.  
Dart, had slashed three times, pulling off a 'Volcano' attack. Lavitz had hit twice, with a 'Harpoon' attack, while Shana and I fired our bows. This battle was short, but I grew hungrier....so I had to sit and recharge my energy.  
"We've won...Luke?" Dart asked.  
"I…Need to eat, two days....without food." I said.  
"Well....can you make it out of Helena we'll eat when we escape these Helena Wardens?" Lavitz asked.  
"Go....take my weapons...I'll distract the Helena Wardens..." I said.  
"No...You are coming with us." Shana said.  
"You'll have to drag me out then..." I said, getting up only to fall.  
"No man is left behind, if they are alive." Lavitz said, carrying me over his shoulder.  
"Isn't he heavy?" Dart asked.  
"He's probably 40 pounds, without his armor, with it, maybe 45." Lavitz said, and the group moved on.  
I quickly stole a piece of bread from a barrel when they were fighting, and I then ate most of the Barrel's contents. "This is good bread." I said.  
"We could use a snack to replenish our strength..." Lavitz said, and tried some. "He's right this is some of the best bread I've ever eaten." Dart, shrugged and ate quietly, same with Shana.  
"Well...now that you've got some energy, will you fight?" Dart asked.  
"I'll scout ahead...move slowly until I return." I said disappearing into the shadows.  
Ahead was an ambush, but it was avoidable, as I had silently put an arrow in each of their hearts. "It's clear!' I said, looking back.  
"So....you're breaking out." Lloyd said.  
I narrowed my eyes, "Lloyd..."  
"Luke." and with that we fought in hand-to-hand combat, neither having an advantage.  
"You're a good opponent." I said, bowing in respect, he did the same.  
"You're not from this world are you?" He asked.  
"I'm from another Dimension, that's where I got my Dragoon-Stone." I said.  
"I see..." Lloyd then, left abruptly.  
Dart, Lavitz, and Shana had seen the whole fight, and where surprised by my skills. "You're not a Human are you?" Lavitz asked.  
"I'm a Dalish Elf, of Thedas I am essentially of a Nomadic Archer Clan." I said, and then explained about my Dimension, at least of how we Dalish came to be, our near annihilation at the hands of the Andrastian Chantry, what not.  
"Let us just get going, we're behind schedule." Dart said, wanting to know more, but it wasn't worth it.  
"Very well, Leader." I said, following.  
"Well....I think Lavitz would be a better leader." Dart said.  
"Not now, we need to keep moving." I said, moving ahead.  
"I like his style, showing respect even to an enemy, it's pretty rare." Lavitz said.  
"Yeah...but the way they chatted was if they knew each other..." Dart said, suspicion in his voice.  
Limestone Cave, week and a half later:  
"Why is it always bloody caves?" I asked out-loud. "Just once, I'd like to find a Hot spring, and relax in it for a day or two." I sighed.  
"You hate caves? Why?" Dart asked.  
"My friend, Tamlen was lost in a cave, and became a shell of his old self, when I met him again he was beyond help....so I had to kill him." I said.  
"What was wrong with him?" Shana asked, while we travelled on.  
"He had contracted the.....Blight, it's a very deadly disease where I'm from, it's highly contagious....I had it, but I became a Grey-Warden, and mastered the taint." I explained, about the Wardens, and the Blight.  
"They drink the blood of those monsters?" Lavitz asked.  
"We have to only a Grey-Warden could end any Blight." I said.  
"But the Joining it's not a sure-fire thing is it?" Lavitz asked.  
"It's more likely the Warden will die....and as a consequence a Warden can rarely have a child..." I said the last part was sadder than the rest.  
"What of two Wardens, wouldn't a child born from two Wardens make a child who is a Warden, minus the Joining ritual?" Lavitz asked.  
"Well....that would work....if two Wardens could have children....any child born from two Wardens, is always a Miscarriage, we believe the Taint has to do with it." I said.  
"That's sad, so...you're a married man?" Shana asked, seeing the ring on my left hand.  
"Yes, I am, to a Bard of Orlais, it's a country miles to the West of Fereldan...heard it's beautiful...one day....I plan on visiting the Grand Cathedral of Val Royeaux..." I sighed, remembering an old conversation I had with Leliana.  
"Is she with your child?" Lavitz asked, somehow knowing my look of sadness had more to it than just missing my wife.  
"Yes...and I miss her terribly..." I said, and walked on ahead.  
Before the Giant Snake, Limestone Cave:  
"Holy...." I said, speechless. "That thing is huge!" I said, knowing without seeing it.  
"Put on this ring, Shana." Dart said, it was a Poison Guard we got it from the little frog-like thing earlier. "It'll make you immune to poisons." he said.  
The Snake appeared, and everyone was surprised, unable to believe such a thing was possible...the battle took forever, as I would not use my Dragoon-Spirit, I needed to use it less and less. "Die, Damn you!" I yelled, and jumped onto it, slashing, jabbing, and thrusting my blades into its face.  
I hadn't stopped until I was certain it was dead. "Enough, it's probably dead." Lavitz said, and we moved on, we were wrong however.  
"Shana!" Dart yelled, rushing to protect her, I did the math, and he'd not make it in time.  
Suddenly, a light came from Shana's head, and blew up the snake..."H-how?" she asked, looking at me.  
"I don't know....it could be some other-worldly magic..." I said, moving on... "Light, we're almost out of here!" I cheered.  
I was so happy, I hadn't seen the Orcs in my path, they looked like a sort of pig-dwarf-orange-skinned thing...they carried a shield and pickaxe. So I slashed both in a near Lightning-fast strike "Dalish Revenge." I said, as they both fell dead. I smiled, and moved on.  
"I've never seen such strength." Dart commented, jealously. "And he's stealthy, like a thief...such an odd combination."  
"He's using his powers for justice we can commend him for that." Lavitz said.  
"Let's go!" I said, near the exit.  
Bale, Day and a half later:  
(Lavitz's POV)  
"Well....Luke seems pretty energized now that we're out of the Limestone Cave." I said, smiling.  
"Yeah he does, guess he uses as little energy in Caves as possible." Dart said.  
"I wonder if he has any War Stories." I said, gently rubbing my chin.  
"It's possible...but I doubt he has any extremely important War Stories." Dart replied.  
"One never knows, one never knows." I said I went into the local Tavern, to hear any gossip.  
"Ye hear about that crazy man, the one who was holding Seles from Sandoran Forces?" One man said to his friend.  
"No what happened?"  
"They sacked Seles, and took him and one woman captive...why?" he said.  
"Don’t know, couldn't be any real reason to siege a city for two people."  
"I heard a rumor that some Red-armored Mercenary broke into Helena, rescued the two prisoners, and Sir Lavitz Slambert." The one who started it had said.  
"So...we got a name for those two ex-prisoners?" His friend asked.  
"Yeah, they are: Luke....Mahariel, and Shana."  
"Mahariel, what kind of name is that?" His friend asked again.  
"Don’t know, seems to be either: Sandoran, or perhaps someone from Tiberoa?"  
"How are you gents today?" I asked.  
"Been better, ale's price went up." One said.  
"Oh, how much did it increase?" I asked.  
"About 4 gold pieces, not much, but it'll only get higher and higher." The other remarked.  
"Well, you can have three ales, it's on me." I said.  
"Would love too, but, I have to get home especially before the Wife finds I was spending any time, or my money here..." and the two left for their separate homes.  
"Well...time to let everyone know what's going on." I sighed, and went to look for them all.  
Bale Weapon Shop:  
(Luke's POV)  
I was staring at all the beautiful weapons, and the occasional pieces of armor, it was all heavy armor, not my style. "Got any light armor?" I asked.  
"Afraid not" The Shop-Keeper said.  
"Do a lot of people ask that question?" I asked.  
"Yep, lot of people do, and I understand wanting Light Armor, if you are a scout, or spy, or assassin, but not for a Soldier." he said.  
"Sometimes, less armor allows one to move quicker." I said.  
"Less armor eh true, true." I said.  
"Luke, we are ready to visit my mother, and then we will see Albert." Lavitz said, and I nodded.  
"I'll be En Route, in a few minutes...I have a feeling my Imperial Edge, is not going to be helpful here." I said.  
"Alright then, just don’t get lost." Lavitz said, and walked to let Shana know.  
"How many gold coins for this large axe?" I asked.  
Bale, Lavitz's home, hour later:  
"Mom I'm home!" Lavitz shouted.  
"Oh welcome back and you brought a bride?" Lavitz' Mother asked.  
"Err....Good Luck Shana." Dart said, sweat-dropping.  
"Ma'am, Shana is Dart's sweetheart." I said, and she finally noticed me.  
"And you are?" She asked.  
"I am, Luke Lycan Mahariel, of Dalish Clan Sabrae, at your service." I said, bowing respectfully.  
"Why is your middle name Lycan?" Lavitz asked.  
I stared wide-eyed I hadn't meant to say my middle name out loud... "Err....I'm a Were-wolf." I finally said.  
Dart whispered to Lavitz, "Got any Silver daggers, swords, spears, or arrows?" he asked.  
"How did you become a Were-wolf?" Shana asked she was genuinely curious.  
"I.....a few years before my exile, I had come across a man from some weird place....called himself....Dovah-something....I hardly remember him, but he told me of a Legendary group of heroes from where he's from, the most important are of the Beast Blood." I explained.  
(A/N: I like my explanation, and yes I'll do a Skyrim X-over with Luke becoming a Were-wolf, as I think it'd be better in Skyrim than in Thedas.)  
"Interesting..." Lavitz said, and I only nodded.  
"Once a night I can, become a Were-wolf, but never twice in a day...feeding off my enemies allows longer....." I waited for Lavitz's mom to leave before I went on.  
"I'll be in the kitchen cooking."  
"Can I help?" Shana asked.  
"Sure." Lavitz's mom replied.  
"Longer effect for how long I can be inside the form....the Beast escapes only when I or Leliana are in immediate danger." I finished.  
"You're just plain lucky lad." Lavitz said, and Dart nodded.  
"I might be, but it isn't surprising." I said, "Besides I've been through worse."  
"Unsurprising? Somehow I believe your right." Dart laughed as he said it.  
"So...nice house, I've seen better, but I mean no disrespect, it's a bit large for two..." I said.  
"What should we do while we wait for the food is ready?" Lavitz asked.  
"Why don't we practice using our swords?" Dart asked, unsheathing his great sword.  
"And break the house, no thank you." I said.  
"My home might be large but it'd be scarred if we did practice inside." Lavitz said.  
"Of course I was just kidding......." Dart said. "Tut"  
"We heard that, what was that Tut about?" Lavitz remarked.  
“Nothing, you just heard nothing but the fireplace.” Dart lied, and I chuckled.  
“Sure it was nothing, Dart.” I said, and then sat on the couch in the living room, actually paying attention to my surroundings, the floor was a purple tile, with a red rug over the couch area, and a fireplace was a good 3 meters from the table in front of me, the couch itself was a white color, with plenty of pillows. The stairs going to the second level were probably made of Oak, and were a dark brown color. Looking to the center of the room, led to a hallway, and I went inside, I saw two rooms, a storage room, and the kitchen. “Lavitz, could I be shown a tour?” I asked, after heading out of the hallway.  
“Sure, as you saw in there is our storage room, and our kitchen, this is our living room.” Lavitz said, and then headed upstairs, I followed, while Dart kept in range of us. “This is my room.”  
“What’s with the indents on the wall?” I asked.  
“Lavitz did you practice with weapons in here?” Dart asked.  
Lavitz chuckled, “No I was measuring my height.”  
“Lavitz was a kid once?” Dart asked, and I laughed.  
“What was that?” Lavitz asked he knew what Dart said, and was jokingly angry.  
“It was nothing, nothing at all.” Dart lied.  
“He questioned if you were a kid once, Lavitz.” I said, laughing at Dart’s instant frown.  
“Oh, ok then.” Lavitz said, laughing.  
“So this room, with the purple-colored bed is your mother’s I’m guessing?” I asked.  
“It is it was also my father’s before he was taken from us.” Lavitz said, remembering the past.  
“I am sorry for your loss, I did not know him, but I am sure he was looking after you, in Helena.” I said, and bowed my head in respect. “Creators, allow this long-dead man to rest in peace, if he is not at rest yet.”  
“Ah-men, may you rest in peace father.” Lavitz said, as I finished my prayer.  
“So, this must be your family’s personal library?” Dart asked, entering the large library.  
“It is, we’ve got books on just about anything: Armor, Monsters, Weapons, tactics, and some others…do you read, Dart?” Lavitz asked, upon entering.  
“It’s not my strong point.” Dart answered, and looked at the window above us.  
“I’m going to show you both, my treasure.” Lavitz said, moving the ladder one would use to check out books on the top shelf, it was now facing out the window, to which Lavitz climbed outside. “Come on, it’s up here.”  
“What could it be, think it is gold?” Dart asked, and I shrugged.  
“It is probably not gold.” I said. “But it is probably a view of something.” With that said I went up the ladder, and stared at the great view of Indels Castle.  
“So, Luke do you think this treasure’s worth anything?” Dart asked, before he had even gotten onto the roof, through the window.  
“It’s worth it, seven thousand times fold.” I said, transfixed at the Castle.  
“I have always thought so.” Lavitz replied, staring at the castle.  
“It’s a Castle…not all that impressive…” Dart said, before he truly was amazed by it.  
“I think we should spend more time like this, as heroes, and relaxing, Maker knows I need it…” I said, sighing lightly.  
“It’s not an easy life spending your days as a warrior, or rogue, or whatever you are Luke.” Lavitz replied to my comment.  
“Dart, Luke, Lavitz, supper is done…” Shana’s voice was heard, faintly, by the two Warriors, but I heard it a bit better.  
“Well the princess needs us.” Lavitz said, and left, I just walked towards the house’s stables, and got a Healing Breeze, a multi-heal item.  
“Princes…I’ve always seen her as a little sister.” Dart replied, and went back inside, I soon followed.  
End of Chapter 4  
(A/N: Yes I know I forgot about Oghren and Zevran, they’ll make an appearance, don’t worry.)


	5. Serdian War & The Dalish Dragoon Rises P2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There we go, moving deeper into Legend of Dragoon!

Chapter 5: “Serdian War and the Dalish Dragoon Rises (P2).”  
(Warning Luke is a little insane in this chapter.)  
The Next Morning:  
I was awake very early, it was barely 4 o’clock in the sky, and I heard a silent lock picking sound, someone was breaking in. “No-one’s getting in.” I said, threateningly.  
“Maker…you are here, how have you been Luke?” Zevran asked, after a short silence.  
“He’s actually alive?” Oghren remarked.  
“I’m alive you brave-hearted Dwarf.” I said, in my normal voice.  
“Well, excuse me while I do my happy dance.” Oghren joked, belching, and falling over, drunk.  
“Nice Oghren, well…come on in boys, time to meet the gang…” I trailed off, seeing Lavitz was now in the living room, in his armor.  
“Who are these people?” Lavitz asked, untrusting.  
“My comrades, Oghren and Zevran, they helped me hold Seles or tried to hold it…” I said, myself gone to the battle, in a flashback.  
“And Zevran is an elf like you I am guessing?” Lavitz asked, noticing the height difference between me and him finally.  
“Indeed.” Zevran remarked, and sat on the couch.  
“I still think we should just charge Doel, and sodding slaughter his army.” Oghren remarked, as he finally got up, and sat on the couch, struggling to remove the Juggernaut armor-set he was wearing.  
“We could, but it would cost us our lives, Oghren…Fereldan still needs us, Amaranthine, Kirkwall, and many others need us, even if they don’t know it yet.” I said, relaxing in my Wade’s Superior Drakescale Armor, which in all reality was starting to be torn up, and I felt horrible that my armor was being ruined from blade, axe, bow, and spear. “Damn monsters, ruining a fortune’s worth of light-armor…” I sighed.  
“How much did it cost you?” Lavitz asked.  
“10 Sovereigns, it is a part of Thedas’ currency.” I explained how the money of Thedas worked, how Sovereigns was the best thing you can get, and more. “It’s all simple really, I’d show you, but my money changed to match this Dimensions’ currency, of Gold Pieces, which is greatly the best idea ever, a single currency.”  
“I digress; only if our money is returned to Sovereigns will I be a happy Assassin.” Zevran remarked.  
“Maker…imagine it Zev, a whole cart full of Sovereigns…no a Mansion of Sovereigns, we’d be richer than Kings!” I remarked, a smile on my face, but it started to fade. “…Fereldan will never accept a Noble-class Elf…” I sighed, throwing my gauntlet onto the floor, before picking it up, and shaking it.  
“We’ll follow where you lead, Luke.” Zevran said, looking at me.  
“You brought us fame and fortune, and you gave me hope of a new wife…I owe you my life in return, Luke.” Oghren said, encouraging me.  
I smiled, and cheered “this is to the glory to the Grey Wardens!”  
“Long Live the Wardens!” Zevran and Oghren cheered, and Dart soon awoke, it was now 6 o’clock in the morning, and he seemed to be preparing for the journey to the Town of Hoax, as King Albert had asked us to go there.  
As Shana awoke, Dart finally asked the question my three new friends had wondered. “What are the Grey Wardens are you Jailors or something?”  
“That is a question that requires a story, my friends…gather round…Zev Oghren, you both up for being my aids in this story-telling?” I said, and then asked them.  
“We’re always up for re-telling a glorious tale.” Zevran said.  
“The Magisters, Mage-Lords of the great Tevinter Imperium had forced themselves into the Golden City, Seat of our Maker…there was silence, and a booming voice said.” I started.  
“You have Brought Sin to Heaven and Doom upon the entire World.” Zevran said.  
“And so the Maker cursed them, sending them back to the waking world, and they transformed into hideous abominations.” Oghren continued.  
“They were the First of the Darkspawn, led by their Old Gods, one Old God corrupted for each of the Blights. The Dwarven Kingdoms were the first to fall, coming again and again from the Deep Roads, until we neared Annihilation.” I said, clearing my throat, and continuing the old tale. “We were doomed…until the Grey Wardens came, Men and Women of every race, Warriors and Mages, Barbarians and Kings. The Grey Wardens sacrificed everything to stem the Darkness…and prevailed.” I said, looking to Zevran to continue it.  
“For many centuries the Grey Wardens watched and awaited the return of the Darkspawn horde, and finally in the 9th age of the Andrastian Chantry they returned, forming the 5th of 7th Blights, we assume 7 Blights, because there were 7 Dragon Gods of Tevinter.”  
“Are there any questions?” I asked, after a long silence.  
“How do Grey Wardens kill the Dragons?” Shana asked.  
“We pay the ultimate sacrifice, our life is extinguished, and the Archdemon is dead, a Noble Sacrifice if there ever was one.” I said.  
“What is an Archdemon?” Dart asked.  
“Well…they are Dragons twisted by the Corruption of the Darkspawn…if they are the Old Gods or not, we’ve never known…” I answered.  
“If Wardens pay the Ultimate Sacrifice, how are you still alive?” Lavitz asked.  
“Because I found a Ritual that would spare me my fate, at the cost of something I wish Leliana was given…” I sighed, remembering.  
“What did you give up?” Lavitz asked, sympathetically.  
“I had to impregnate…what’s a good word or two describe Morrigan?” I asked Zevran and Oghren.  
“I believe Alistair’s description was: ‘Other than she’s a complete and utter Bitch’ or something like that.” Oghren said, bluntly.  
“Oh right, right…wait how in the Maker’s shiny gold Cutlery do you know Alistair’s description of her?” I asked.  
“One: the Maker doesn’t have gold Cutlery. Two: It is Alistair and he’s not going to be silent with his protests. Three: It was quite obvious by just talking about her with him around.” Oghren said.  
“Oh, that’s very, very, true.” Zevran agreed.  
“Ok, Morrigan usually was a Bitch, but hey…she’s a Witch-Gone-Wild.” I joked.  
“Will you explain the joke?” Dart asked.  
“Well she always was flirting with Luke, and one night, before he met Leliana they were dealing with lust.” Zev said.  
“Damn it, why is it I tell my secrets to the Antivan Crow?” I complained.  
“Because I flirted with you myself, and I’m your 2nd best friend?” Zevran asked.  
“Wait, Zevran you’re…into guys?” Lavitz asked, confused.  
“He prefers women, but he’s too-open-minded to be straight, besides being an Assassin requires such an open-mind.” I defended my friend.  
“I once was asked by Luke what I fancied, and I bluntly said money, women, some men, and then I asked if he’d be offended if I said I fancied him.” Zevran had said so in a dead-serious, but yet happy tone, because it brought a hilarious friendship, albeit it was awkward for a few days, which was worth the awkward few days.  
I blushed, embarrassedly, and sighed. “Zev that was in fact, so well locked in the vault of don’t-you-ever-fucking-remind-me-or-I’ll-kill-you, I locked in that vault so I would not be awkward around you…now I might just feed you to the ‘Spawn when we return to Thedas.” I reminded him, jokingly.  
“Luke, you remember Alistair’s War-speech, as the combined armies prepared to fight to death?” Oghren asked.  
“That was the best speech, from the fumbling idiot…but he meant well always…a pity I couldn’t keep Loghain alive, and have kept Alistair in the party.” I replied  
“ ‘People of Fereldan, we come here, to Denerim, to save Fereldan, but this would not be possible, if not for one man, my Brother-in-arm, Luke Mahariel, who led us to victory again and again, uniting all of our proud country, to fight, For the Grey Wardens, and For Fereldan!’ ” I said, remembering the gist of the speech. “Very, very beautiful speech it had made me and the five major armies of my allies to fight even harder from that speech…” I trailed off, remembering all the sacrifices.  
“Luke, weep not for your fallen comrades, they are with us, at the Maker’s Side…” Duncan’s voice said, appearing around the group.  
“Maker’s Blood, did anyone else here that?” I asked, looking around, they all nodded.  
“You saved Fereldan without the aid of a dozen Countries, and you managed to unite a race under an Elf, something I am proud of. You saved the world certain damnation, as no one, even the Anderfels was prepared to fight the Blight…” Duncan said.  
“Thank you Duncan, I owe you the most Thanks, rest now, Warden-Commander of Fereldan…and would you like your shield back?” I asked.  
“It is in good-hands, and will fight for another few hundred years, for the Warden-Commander’s children, do what we could not, and protect Thedas as a whole.” Duncan replied, appearing, in a spectral form, akin to the ghosts in the Shrine that held the Urn of Sacred Ashes. “King Cailan? I didn’t expect-”  
“Didn’t expect a Royal Visitor?” Cailan’s voice said, appearing shortly after he said so. Cailan was in his Royal Battle Armor.  
“Rest in the Maker’s light my friends…” I said, and they bowed, disappearing.  
“This is what it means to be a Grey Warden: ‘In War Victory, in Peace Vigilance, in Death…Sacrifice.’ That is our motto since the first, who died killing Dumat, the Dragon God of Silence, and the original Archdemon.” I finally said, before relaxing on the couch, thinking of everything.  
“What do you mean by ‘In War victory’?” Dart asked, curious.  
“It means if we go to war, we must be victorious, else the Blight goes unopposed…” I said.  
“I feel you have been through more death and battles than any of us will ever see, or even hear of.” Lavitz said.  
“I wouldn’t say that, but it’s definitely up there in numbers…I’d say oh, Ten thousand battles as a Grey Warden, over One Thousand Darkspawn dead in total.” I said, not boasting, but being honest in my skills.  
“Ok, you proved your point…” Dart said. He was obviously jealous of my skills.  
“I have proved only that Wardens get their jobs done.” I said, walking outside, Zevran and Oghren following me.  
“So have you used that secret weapon of yours, the Dragoon-form?” Oghren asked, curiously.  
“I have not, I’ve been busy surviving…I know I need to use it!” I said, before either said something about Zathrian’s advice.  
“What are you talking about?” Lavitz asked.  
“I’m a Dragoon, and I suspect you three will become some as well.” I said.  
“A Dragoon,” Lavitz asked, “What’s a Dragoon?”  
“A Dragoon is well…it’ll be easier just to show you…” I said closing my eyes and concentrating on the transformation, the usual orange glow surrounded me, the wings growing from my back, into the orange steel-dragon bone armor mix, and then the glow faded to nothing, revealing myself in my Dragoon armor. “I am the dragoon of the Steel-eyed Dragon, master of the elemental strength and weaknesses of Metal, and I serve the Maker, the creator of our world.  
“The Power of a Dragoon far exceeds that of a mortal, we can destroy entire armies with our Dragon-Summons…such power is not deserved in the hands of mortals, and should be destroyed, but I cannot strike the stone down, nor will I allow it to be destroyed.” I said, before concentrating and releasing myself form the Dragoon-form. “I apologize for that, I’ve not mastered my Dragoon-self, as I call him, and the Beast likes to argue inside the Dragoon…” I shook my head, waiting outside.  
“Is he…touched in the head or something?” Dart asked.  
“He’s not, he’s always been insane, but I feel he’s showing signs of improvement, at long last.” Zevran said, defensively.  
“Improvements, how’s he improving?” Dart asked.  
“The man witnessed the near annihilation of his home-land I think that threw him over the edge.” Oghren said, grabbing for Faith’s Edge, from his back.  
“Easy, easy…I meant no offence.” Dart said, hands raised in a weak surrender.  
The group had gotten into a small conversation with Lavitz’s mother, about Jerky, before leaving for Hoax, which would take almost three days of traveling, and they’d be glad they didn’t stop too much on the way, as it was going to be a crushing defeat for Serdian Soldiers in Hoax.  
Town of Hoax: three days later  
“This is a town, it looks like a fortress.” Shana remarked, and I looked around, she was right.  
The Main-gate had a drawbridge, and portcullis, above it was a very tall watch tower, to the side of the town, was a Catapult, and there were tens of knights of Basil present, and I felt something would go horribly wrong if it is sieged, it had no strategic value, the sensible thing would have been to pack up and fall back to Bale, but Albert refused to do so, and I sighed.  
“The war made it so.” Dart said, seeing what I saw.  
“Sandorans come in with a Dragon, we’re all dead by morning…this place holds little defense, and will fall to a night-raid, and it is not even defended from the back-entrance!” I said, critizing the weaknesses of the town’s defenses.  
“Luke, that may be right, but we are here, how can it possibly go wrong?” Dart asked.  
“Now we’re screwed, you just made the fatal flaw of asking ‘How can it possibly go wrong?’ Hundreds of warlords asked it, and lost when they asked it, due to having asked it…is a proven fact that plans fail if you are cocky and ask ‘How can it possibly go wrong?’” I said, and went to take first watch.  
“He’s a downer, isn’t he?” Dart asked.  
“He is right, about the defenses, but there is no time to add to it, we have no idea when the assault will begin, and if they do bring the dragon, the 7th and 8th Knighthoods of Basil will fall in battle, before the Dragon dies.” Lavitz said, and went inside the Knights’ HQ, but stopped. “Go take a look with Luke and Shana.”  
“Alright…hey Luke will you be coming with us check out the town?” Dark asked  
“I will come, as you will get lost, twice.” I said, hopping down without a flinch, and landed gracefully, surprising Shana.  
“That’s amazing!” Shana remarked.  
“It really is…just keep close there is some people I’d like to meet inside the city before we get back to the HQ.” I said.  
We arrived in a mid-wife’s house, I knew merely by looking at the attic we came in from. “Oh hello, there you two, welcome to my home.” An old woman said, rocking in a chair, she smiled at me and then Shana I raised an eyebrow confused, but said nothing.  
“I am Luke Mahariel, of the Dalish Clan Sabrae, who are you?” I asked, being polite.  
“I am a famous mid-wife, I helped raise King Albert…so when are you expecting?” she asked, bluntly.  
“Wait…what?” I asked, feeling a massive blush come to my face, and a quick look to Shana told me she was blushing as well.  
“Well did you come here for tips on child-raising?” the Mid-wife asked.  
“Well, I came, myself, but I am not with Shana here, sorry for the confusion.” I said.  
“Ok what would you like to know?” the Mid-Wife asked, as Dart and Shana left for their own little traveling in the town.  
End of Chapter 5


	6. Serdian War, Hoax, and Volcano Volude!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're just going to rush through this game apparently xD

Chapter 6: “Serdian War, Hoax and Volcano Volude!”

 

Thirty Minutes until Sandoran Raid:

We were preparing everything we had, and I stood watching the forest entrance, my bow ready to sing on the enemies. I was prepared for one or two brigades of Sandoran Soldiers, not the Horde that would come to us, and I warned them a massive force was coming, though they shrugged it off as me wanting attention, and so be it, I said nothing else, after a while Lavitz and Dart appeared to take my place.

Just before Sandoran Raid:

Dart and Lavitz joined my watch, and I told them, we were done for, I could hear the army of Sandora march towards us, long before the forest animals did. “How can we fail, we have the Hero of Seles on our side?” Lavitz asked.

“I’m an elf, not an immortal…” the owls stopped hooting, and flew off. “So it begins…”

“Enemy attack!” the front-gate watch guard yelled. He was right, the enemy was advancing from the front, and the back-entrance, I jumped down, and allowed my wolf-form out, tearing through Sandorans and letting lose an ear-shattering howl, that would pierce the heart of many, brave or cowards.

“Were-wolf, he’s turning the tide!” a Sandoran Commando shouted, in anger. “All waves charge!”

“Dart, we can take them!” Lavitz shouted.

“Yeah, we can!” Dart replied, heading to the top of the back-gate, Lavitz held the back line, but advanced shortly after.

“The Power of the Werewolf is clear!” a Knight cheered, and the men fought even harder than before, my change having brought morale up.

I felt myself beginning to change back, so I fled to my weapons and armor, suited up quickly, and rushed to aid Lavitz and Dart, as I had gotten there, the Commando retreated, unable to fight. Suddenly I could smell a good bit of blood, and saw a giant-looking man, somewhere around 12’ 5” and I saw the massive Axe he held in one arm, it was a weapon few could heft with both arms. I charged it, and showed no mercy to it, or him, whatever the ‘man’ was. The man sheathed his axe on his back, shouting. “Kongel needs no weapon.”

Dart and Lavitz quickly joined my fight, but we couldn’t defeat it, when suddenly a star shone, and out of nowhere a roman in a dark-purple, dark-blue colored armor appeared, she was a Dragoon, I could tell by the wings on her back. “Wake up.” She said, pointing her weapon at Dart. “Wake up, Dragoon of the Red-Eye Dragon.”

Dart gave a sudden red-glow, and looked confused. “Wha….what’s happening?”

His dragoon change was a shock to me, as I doubted my own hunch that he carried one, and I changed quickly, not by my choice, but because this woman was calling the Dragoons forward. “Rusting in the depths of the world, beyond countless dimensions, lays me, the Dragoon of the Steel-Eyed Dragon!” I roared, charging Kongel with Dart’s Dragoon charge, we knocked the giant right into a house, and I laughed, doing a quick flip into the air when Kongel was (possibly) dead. Shana came out of the HQ, and Dart changed back, collapsing and passing out.

The next morning

Dart awoke, in pain, but none for worse than usual, he’d live, hopefully. Rose and I were talking about Dragoons, well she was talking, and I was listening, giving my opinion every so-often. “I still don’t understand it, Dragoon-stones choose their master, but where I’m from there is no Dragoons, there are only Heroes.”

“It is quite simple you were chosen to come here by the Gods themselves, there is no logical answer than that.” Rose replied, and I nodded.

“He’s waking up…” Shana said, and remembered. “So how do you know Dart, Rose?”

“I saved his life from Feyrbrand, the Dragon of Wind.” Rose said, and Shana nodded. “I do not understand why it matters to you.”

“Ah Dragon’s Blood, I lost my axe…” I said, as I felt for it.

“A pity, but you can fight one-handed can’t you?” Lavitz asked.

“I suppose I can, but…” I started. “I’m a Dualist two-weapon fighting is my life, just like the spear is yours, Lavitz.” I said, to which he nodded to my reply, as it was true and made a very valid point.

“So how did you all meet Luke?” Dart asked.

“Well we met him in the Deep Roads, the tunnels of my people’s underground empire.” Oghren said.

“He could’ve killed me just as easily as you, Oghren.” Zevran remarked.

“Oh hush you both, I’m a gambling man you both know that, unless it comes down to my wife.” I said.

“And…that’s which wife?” Oghren asked, remembering something about Skyrim.

“…” I’d pause, to figure an answer, remembering that little fact. “Both I guess?” I’d say, and feel awkward.

“‘Both?’” Lavitz would ask me, confused, as I only spoke of Leliana.

“…well…Zevran, would you please?” I’d say, unable to speak from the memories returning

“Years before I met him, Luke had been…teleported, warped, or something into a new land, called ‘ _Skyrim_ ’ a land full of racist humans, with a grudge against different types of humans, the Nords, had a group called, the Stormcloaks, the so called ‘sons and daughters of Skyrim’ they would have executed Luke, had he not been captured with them.” Zevran began, and then paused.

“…Luke joined the very people who mistook him for a Stormcloak, and killed the dragon, Alduin, the world-eater, now I’m sure this was exaggerated, but I would believe he slew the dragon, with a sword unlike any other, in fact, don’t you still have  _Dawnbreaker_ ?”

“I do in fact.” I said, taking out the sword of undead’s bane, from Merida the Daedric Prince. The blade had a miniature sun in the middle of it, the blade had sunny-glow to it, and looked to be made of gold, along with perhaps some other metals, to make it more durable, and finally it had flames dancing around the edge of the blade. “ _Dawnbreaker_ is by far the greatest undead-slaying weapon that I’ve ever seen, and I’m sure it will be for sure against all of my foes.”

“So…do you have the Wabbajack still, Luke?” Zevran asked, remembering the Artifact of Sheogarath, the Daedric Prince.

“But of course, Zevran, I would never leave such a powerfully over-powered weapon in the hands of any, except me.” I’d say, and take out the long, oddly colored wooden staff, with three faces on the top, one for each of the sides of the weapon, a small fireball in the middle of it. “Be warned, a blast from Wabbajack can have unexpected consequences.”

“How is that so?” Dart asked.

“It can turn a rabbit into a giant, or a wolf into a demon, randomly, a villager might turn into oh…a Draugr, or undead, according to Skyrim.”

“Anyhow…he met a young Nord, named Aela the Huntress, who was a Companion, a Mercenary in a sense, after Luke slew Alduin, he aided the Empire in exterminating the Stormcloaks, slew Ulfric Stormcloak, and then, with Ulfric dead, Luke bought an Amulet of Mara, walked up to Aela, and said to her…”

“‘Are you interested in me, Aela?’” I’d say, and smile. “She replied with ‘I won’t lie, I am, are you?’ to which I replied with ‘Yes, I won’t lie, I am’ then we went to Riften, and got married, moved into Breezehome, my house in Whiterun, and that was that, of my werewolf’s days.”

“You are one weird person, Luke, one very weird person indeed.” Rose would say, and I’d shrug.

“Darkness is eternal, for it lives with the sun, and dies with the morning’s first light, is it not, Rose?” I’d reply, crossing my arms, and laughed.

“…Touché, Luke.” She’d reply, and I’d laugh again.

So it was we, the group, chatted for a while before we finally exited the hotel in Hoax, and just seeing the devastation tore at my very being, homes, rooftops, sections of the walls, were all destroyed, some beyond repair.

“By the will of…” I could hear a priest give a prayer to the dead, or dying, and I shook my head, unslinging my bow, and leaning on a wall, listening as the Knights of Basil spoke of the ‘Messiahs’, Dart and myself as I soon found out, by listening further, of how we saved Hoax by changing into something, and defeated the forces of Emperor Doel, who lived in the Black Castle of Kazas.

“For all we’ve done, you’d think we’d get SOME credit, wouldn’t you agree, Oghren?” Zevran would say, with a sigh.

“For all the Sodding Ancestors we deserved better.” Oghren would say, and belched, after taking a drink form his hip-flask.

“Quit your whining, or I’ll kick your sorry ass back to Thedas.” I’d say, and get in some Target Practice as Dart learned more of the Dragoon Form, I’d mentally remember what Rose told him, as I knew I would need it myself, now, with the knowledge, a final question came to me,  _Do I leave them and go home, or help them finish this quest?_ With no real answer to the question, I chose to stay.  _What harm could happen?_ I thought to myself.

Volcano Volude, three days after Battle of Hoax

I’d sigh and keep moving, tiredly, we had been walking on a Volcanic area for what felt hours, but I’m willing to bet was only a few minutes, half an hour at most. “And I used to complain of the cold, this is beyond temperatures I like.” I’d say, quietly, Zevran and Oghren nodded with me, as a group we never went to somewhere so hot…except the Deep Roads, but that wasn’t all that bad, for a massive underground tunnel connected by Thaigs.

“Then again, I went to Soverngarde once, that was a fun experience, Maker, I hated it…” I’d say, and sigh, as we came across more foes. “It’s a massacre, and no one is getting out alive!”

“Ah, it feels good to hear you say that, Luke.” Zevran’d say, with a laugh, Oghren would be slashing away with  _Griffon’s Beak_ , the two-handed battle-axe given to me by Zathrian no more than three months ago, or was it longer? I can’t remember. “Maker is it getting hotter?” Zevran’d ask, after a while.

“Oh you’ve got to be kidding me, now we’re at the heart of this Volcano?! Why is it always me?!” I’d groan, as we came across a series of stepping stones on top of…lava, as if life wasn’t hard enough for us…

“Do you guys hear that?” Shana would say, and hop-rush off for the next area. “Something is calling me.”

“Well, this should be fun.” I’d say, and rush after her, Dart, and co. close behind.

After a few moments we arrived, to a stone sculpture-looking creature, close to the edge of the Volcano itself. “It was talking to me…” Shana would say, worriedly.

“What the hell  _is_ it?” I’d say, and Rose would smile lightly, seems she had something to say on the matter, Dart, Oghren, Lavitz, and Zevran seemed as confused as I was on the matter.

“It’s a Virage. A Wingly creature used during the Dragon Campaign.” Rose would say.

“…Is it  _alive_ , or is it a mere construct of the Winglies’ Empire?” I’d ask.

“It’s probably not dead, they’re not fragile, and it certain seems…dormant.” Rose would answer my question. “But, 11,000 years is a long time to be dormant, it is possible it died, during the Campaign, or after.”

Of course, the Virage, decided to activate, or wake up, its claws jittering about, and it got up. “Looks like something wants to die again…Cover me, I have a plan!” I’d shout out, and throw a few well-placed smoke-bombs, disappearing all together.

“Where did he go…?” Dart would say, suspiciously to my disappearing act.

“He’s still here, don’t you worry, Dart. Just keep the Virage distracted for Luke to make a well-placed strike.” Zevran’d say, and took aim with his longbow, and fired, Shana doing the same, as the others charged into melee range.

“Light as a Feather, Silent as a Wraith…Lady Andruil, I ask that you give me the strength and speed to take down this  _Virage_ . If this should be my death, so be it, in the name of Andruil; Goddess of the Hunt.” I’d say, in prayer, and jump, onto the Virage’s side-arm, which was behind it, reaching for a dagger, and just repeatedly shanking it, twisting the dagger after each strike, it’d give off a noise in pain, and attempt to shake me off, I’d grab my longsword off my back, and begin climbing up it, still shanking it wherever I could, keeping it busy, as Dart and co. just kept slashing, hacking, jabbing, slicing, and shooting it down.

“Are you insane?” Dart yelled out.

“Let me get back to you on that, Dart, now finish this, I can’t distract it forever!” I’d reply, with a laugh, and finish climbing onto its head, cutting away.

Dart would jump, and slash it, knocking it back, and repeated, to knock it into the lava behind it, before that happened, I jumped off, and tossed a phial of poison at it, just because I needed to get rid of it.

“Well, that was fun.” I’d say, and Shana looked away from the Virage, Dart held her close, and Rose just watched for a moment.

“Rose! Run!” Dart said, as the Virage tried, and failed to escape its fate, Rose just slowly walked back, away from the Virage.

“Hm, well…let’s just keep moving, there’s likely more creatures to deal with before we finally get out of here.” I’d say, and the group nodded, we’d go back to following Dart out of Volcano Volude, and we had come across a funny man, named Dabas, who sold some hard-to-find items, which was nice to see with so far without a merchant in sight.

After the Volcano Incident, we headed for the Lair of the Dragon, where things got complicated, FAST.

End of Chapter 6 (A/N: Well guys, we’re roughly through half of the first disc of Legend of Dragoon! So…assuming I do 4-6 chapters for each disc of LoD, and if I go from start-end, we have another 16-24 more chapters, before the end. This is already been a helluva ride, 85 pages! 85 so far, I didn’t think I’d get this attached to a FF to write 85 pages, please read and review, and I’ll try to answer any questions you guys have on the progress, how many pages, if I need some OCs, etc. Thanks for reading. As a bonus, I’ll do a mini-chapter if you guys want, of maybe some filler, like the Dragoons sitting down, playing some cards, or something. Sorry for the long AN. And I’ll be posting a time-line one-shot, which will briefly describe the series, and possible ideas, so far. (Most are actually being written with this one).)

 


	7. Lair of the Dragon, Hero Competition, and Haschel of the Rogue School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Further along we go, this time through a good bit of the fun stuff xD.

Chapter 7: “Lair of the Dragon, Hero Competition, and Haschel of the Rogue School!”

_ **Last time on Dalish Dragoon: The group had defeated the Virage, and the Phoenix, and were en-route to the Nest of the Dragon, now they are about to enjoy some fights, two boss fights (Well one, Shirley doesn’t count to me), a “Hero Competition”, and Haschel appears.** _

(Luke’s POV)

The Swamp, Lair of the Dragon.

We had arrived at The Lair of the Dragon, a poisoned forest-swamp hybrid sort of thing; it didn’t bode well for us at all. Poisoned trees, and plants blocked our path, occasionally, of course walking onto a giant web didn’t help us per-say, but it did teach us a lesson, don’t stand on giant webs! “I sense this place is the only uncorrupted section in all of this swamp, forest, whatever.” I’d say, upon the fact I had gotten up.

“Is that a guess, or the Taint telling you?” Zevran asked.

“A mix truthfully, this water even looks like it is not poisoned…so…yeah, it looks safe and feels safe to me.” I’d reply, and drink from the small pond, if one could call it that. “Let’s see…looks like this lair is also home to some hundreds of monsters, we can expect resistance.”

“One time I wish we could travel without being attacked.” Zevran’d say with a sigh.

“We’d be bored within an hour if we didn’t get attacked, you know that, Zev.” I replied.

“True enough, least we’ll make a fortune here, when we return home.” Zevran replied and I nodded.

“For all the sodding ancestors we get into more trouble than a Casteless does.” Oghren remarked.

“…Actually you’re right, we do get into more trouble than they do, and they’re criminals through and through.”

“Let’s get it in gear, and go.” I’d say, and yawn lightly. “Boredom will get to us if we don’t get going, least.”

After what seemed a hundred battles later, we made it, to Greham, the Traitorous Knight, and his Dragon, Feyrbrand, the Dragon of Wind.

“Let’s get this over with and go home!” I’d let out a roar, when the fight began, disappearing, to make the perfect shot on Greham, as Dart Lavitz, and Rose fought Greham and Feyrbrand in the melee range.

Shana was focusing on support, as Oghren did what he did best, pissing the enemy the fuck off, and Zevran was using his Assassin skills against both, semi-support in the end, and it was then that I fired, an arrow that hit Greham, (who then fled the battlefield, with a deep-gash, albeit, not getting far), and ran up, onto Feyrbrand, jumping as it tried to smack me off, or send me flying.

I’d do a flip in the air, unleashing my dragoon form, as did Rose and Dart at that exact moment, the ground, the walls of the nest, and the bare visible sky, were all an orange color, and I felt far stronger, attacking with my dual weapons, like no-tomorrow, as Dart fired a  _Flame-Shot_ , and Rose used  _Astral Drain_ , and Lavitz thrusting, slashing, and smashing his spear against Feyrbrand, as I let lose an  _Iron Ball_ Dragoon-Magic ability, utterly over-powering the Dragon, and it fell dead, the battle over.

Greham would apologize to Lavitz, for being weak, and jealous of Lavitz’s father’s skill, which had been his downfall, Lavitz forgave the dying man, and then Greham said that it was all for Emperor Diaz, who had been long dead. Greham’s soul was absorbed into the  _Jade Dragoon Spirit_ , for the Dragoon of Wind. I watched the Dragoon Spirit go into the sky, and return, floating before Lavitz.

“ _You have been chosen, to be a guardian of humanity, as a Dragoon…And I’ve never been more proud of you…_ ” A voice said, and I looked around, for the voice’s owner.

“…Thanks dad…” Lavitz said, somehow knowing who had said it, and looked to the sky, I’d blink, and wonder, if in the Fade my parents watched over me, or if they were watching from elsewhere, frowning slightly as I realized I would likely never know.

_‘And they are…at rest, I hope?’_ I’d think quietly, and shake my head, clearing my thoughts. “He was seduced by the power of envy, remember his grim tale, Lavitz, and may it give you strength, to fight off the weakness of our mortal-kind, and bring honor to the Dragoons…but what kind of man has the will to pretend to be an 11,000 year old Emperor…?” I’d wonder.

“Whoever it is he/she must be stopped, in the here and now.” Dart said.

“Agreed!” the rest of us replied, as Shana…fainted, from the poison of the Dragon.

“Let’s get the hell out of here, and get to what was it, Dabas, had said, Lohan?” I asked.

“Yeah, let’s go, the doctors in Lohan are excellent, even in war-time.” Lavitz said, and I smiled lightly, grabbing Shana into my arms, and climbing up the webbing with little issue, carrying her to Lohan, as the others took care of the fighting, Oghren merely looked at me, when we got to Lohan, as I headed, towards…well, I was unsure, but I let my instincts guide me, to the local hospital, or whatever one wants to call it.

I’d set her in bed, as the doctor ran the symptoms and was surprised. “Dragon’s Poison, if I hadn’t seen it with my own eyes, I’d not believe it, what was such a beautiful girl out fighting a Dragon for?” he asked.

“She was fighting for her country, against the dragon, for Basil.” Lavitz said in response.

“Is she alright?” I and Zevran asked, simultaneously.

“Dragon’s Poison, does not affect the body, but it does affect the mind, such a poison was thought a myth, as is the cure…” the doctor replied, grimly.

“Whatever it takes, I’ll get it.” I’d say, sternly, thinking this was my fault; I might have been able to save her, from getting poisoned, had I acted quicker.

“They say only the  _Dragoni Plant_ can cure Dragon’s Poison, but it, like Dragons happens to be considered a myth.” The doctor said.

“Ok, Dart, go with Lavitz, find Dabas, I have a feeling to get to the  _Dragoni Plant_ , we will need to purify that poisoned plant, thing, but, he may have some in stock, who knows, with how our luck is, after all.” I’d say.

“Right, we’re on it, Luke.” Lavitz and Dart said, simultaneously, and left.

“Rose, you can…do whatever, Zevran, Oghren, you both can go and explore the town. And you have 5 minutes, before I will leave once Dart and Lavitz return from Dabas’ shop.” I’d say, taking over as the leader of this  _merry band of misfits and Dragoons_ .

“Got it Luke, we’ll look around for supplies, and equipment.” Zevran and Oghren said simultaneously.

Rose just leaned on a wall, as I shrugged, and stood, thinking, and planning, for what would be likely a very long adventure at this rate. Dragons and monsters around every corner it seemed.

When Zevran, Oghren, Lavitz, and Dart returned we headed on our way towards leaving Lohan to go and gather some Dragoni Plant, stopping before a merchant selling a water-bottle, for 10million gold, only for myself to cross my arms, and shake my head, he then dropped it to 250 thousand, I laughed, and told him to drop the price, which he did, to ten thousand, and it dropped to a thousand, and then to a hundred, and then to 10, and finally, free, due to my skills as a negotiator.

I shook my head, rushing to the Nest of Dragon, heading, to the spring, and the group followed me, closely, as I climbed back up, and jumped over a small river, waiting for the others to catch up, which they did, and on we went to the poisoned plant, I just crushed anything that came near us, and I then knelt down, taking a quick breather, and gulping down the contents of a Stamina draught, wiping my lips from the slightly horrid-tasting energizing liquid. I would get up, and twirl a dagger in my hand, while I purified, and killed the plant, and on we went to find the Dragoni Plant, which the hunt ended up leading up to a Temple, for a Dragoon, if the magic inside it and at the front door said anything.

“This is all very, very interesting…but why?” I asked myself, curiously. “And who is it for?”

“Those…are very good questions.” Dart replied, greatsword ready to slash.

And with that, we split up to get more ground, Dart, Lavitz, and Rose went searching for the plant, while Zev, Oghren, and myself went to gather whatever we could. 

After a few hours, we met up again, they didn’t seem to have a plant, but. They didn’t seem unhappy, but…why? “Where’s the plant?” I asked.

“We got something else, from Shirley, one of Rose’s old friends.” Dart replied, Rose shrugged lightly, and Lavitz nodded.

“What happened?” I asked, curiously. 

“We had figured out a code for a ladder, corrected some statues, and then we came across a strange man, called himself Drake the Bandit, and well…” Dart sighed.

_Flashback_

(Dart’s POV)

“Who dares trying to steal from a temple?!” Drake growled his mystery-box of weapons ready to be used. “I will protect her with my life!”

Rose made some reply, something harsh, as usual, and a fight began, Drake used at first melee attacks, until we had gotten quite a few hits in, and then threw these ‘magic bombs’ at us, which would roll towards us, and forced us to go on the defensive, for a short while. After that, he had used a lot of wiring to make a wall in front of him, which gave the three of us perfect time to use Dragoon Magic.

Lavitz struck with a Wingblaster, while Rose used a Astral Drain on the Wire, I had went for a Flame-Shot to the wiring, and after a few more of these combined attacks it fell, and Lavitz had long been back in human form, and struck with his spear, using elaborate, quick, powerful strikes, in a “ _Gust of Wind Dance_ ” as he called it.

Drake, seeing a failure, threw out the magic bombs,  _and_ the wiring, to which Rose countered with her  _Death Dimension_ spell, which made things so much easier for us.

I struck quick, and powerful with my greatsword, and then Drake collapsed, bleeding heavily, and a woman came out, named Shirley, which then a “battle” or well more of some long decision of talking came to us, and made things slightly harder on us, as something’s were better left private in the end.

It was then that we obtained the  _White-Silver Dragoon Spirit_ . And afterwards, we gathered everything we found useful, and…Shirley disappeared, Drake was fully healed, and looked, frantically for Shirley, and thus. We had spent a few hours fighting and searching, only to return to Luke.

_End of Flashback_

(Luke’s POV)

“Well…sounds like you had quite the adventure and quite the fight then.” I said.

“You’re right, it was quite the adventure.” Dart replied.

_Lohan Commercial Town_

We had made it, at last back to Lohan, and I quickly went to the doctor’s, Dart, Lavitz, and co. right behind me. We had brought Shana the  _White-Silver Dragoon-Spirit_ and she was bathed in a holy light, when we took out our own  _Dragoon-Spirits_ , and then she had made a miraculous recovery, which made me proud that we did the impossible! We stopped  _Dragon’s Poison_ !

It was then that we headed around Lohan, more towards the celebrations nearby, after a quick group debate, and I splintered off from the group, with Oghren and Zevran, we’d go and get a drink, then meet them just before the Tournament began, I had smiled, and nodded to Dart, when he said. “Don’t go easy on me, ok Luke?”

“I never go easy, but remember, no ‘ _Dragooning’_ it, Dart; we need to remain a secret for now.” I replied.

He scratched his neck awkwardly, and smiled. “Well…uh…could you go easier than normal for your friend?” He asked.

“Hm…I can do that, Oghren, Zev you guys want in the Tournament?” I asked of them, looking right at them.

“I’ll pass, you know I hate mock-fighting, it isn’t a fight it is just training like this.” Oghren said, with a belch, causing me to chuckle.

“I’ll pass; these aren’t fights to the death.” Zev said, and I nodded.

“Alright then, Dart, let’s go sign up.” I said heading to the stall to register, Dart was right behind me. 

With the registry done, the first round began, I was facing some guy, named Leo, and he fought with quick, yet weak strikes, which were easily the weakest attacks I’ve ever felt. I’d jump back, take in a breath, charge, and slashed, using a Dual-weapon sweep. To say I might’ve gone slightly overboard was…an understatement; he lived, but was badly injured. After my fight, Dart went up, and won, and after him, was a man named Haschel, an old friend of Dart’s, as I had found out.

In the second round, I faced a man named Zen, and he was a worthy fight, well-armored, well-equipped, fast, and powerful, he might’ve gotten me, had I not been a master of Dual-Weapons. We traded blows, and after a short while, I won, albeit barely, and Dart won his second round, as did Haschel.

Finally we had reached the semi-finals, three major matches, and then two smaller fights, before the final match of the year. I faced an unnamed man in my third round, he wore a long red-cloak, and underneath, I felt he had heavy armor. Not that it mattered, he was quick on his feet, and carried a long slim greatsword, fighting him off, was difficult, he had reach, and I had reflexes to get around. Before long, I felt myself getting tired, and he seemed perfectly fine, but I kept on fighting, and…then the man fell after a long, long while, and I panted, half-exhausted, and reached into my bag taking a nice healthy swig of a stamina potion.

I approached the man, to find out his identity, and I blinked, the man looked, oddly familiar, but…I couldn’t place where…it wasn’t Lloyd, but, he was quite familiar…

“So the rumors of Mahariel are true, a master swordsman if ever there was one.” The man whispered, and I cocked my head to the side confused, and headed back to the waiting area, to think.

I also managed to watch Dart’s match, smiling as he overcame poisoned arrows, and defeated some guy with a bow. I’d look at Haschel, wondering what happened in his fight, and he told me; “I’ll tell you and Dart together.”

I nodded, and when Dart came in, I realized, I’d have to fight him in my next match, but said nothing, as Haschel then told us, “I lost my match against that swordsman, Lloyd, he was too quick, even for me.” Haschel said.

“He was too quick for a man who uses cloth for armor, and fisticuffs as a weapon?” I asked, surprised, and Haschel nodded.

“Yeah, something’s not right with him.” Haschel said, and I mentally prepared myself for my fight, as did Dart.

I heard the Announcer call me to the ring first, and rushed there, readying my blades,  _Shemlen Slayer_ and  _Gates of Hell_ , the weapon I had bought in Bale.

“And his opponent, a crowd-favorite of the year…Dart the warrior!” the announcer yelled, and Dart rushed out, blade ready, albeit slightly hesitant considering we were friends.

I closed my eyes. “It’s either you or me, Dart, and it won’t be me, if I can help it.” I said, seriously, and opened my eyes, smiling at Dart. “But, I made a promise.”

“You ready Luke?” Dart asked me.

“Yes.” I replied, and the fight began, and instantly our blades were clashing, and parrying each other, we barely got hits into the other, as we focused only on winning, and not taking too many hits, my blades would occasionally bounce harmlessly off his armor, and his greatsword would barely harm my own, all-things considering, it was surviving well, when I fought anything but a dragon.

I’d grit my teeth, as I did feel one luck shot hit me, and I snarled out. “It’s a massacre, and you’re not getting out alive!” I said, of course, I had not really meant saying I’d kill him, and he knew it, I did after all make him a promise, I wouldn’t go easy on him, and he wouldn’t go easy on me.

Of course for a moment the referee freaked out, until he saw, I truly wasn’t after killing Dart, then he calmed down, a few seconds for Dqing me likely. Clashing of steel, and Veridium, among other metals kept on happening, neither fighter getting tired, we were an impressive match.

After so long, I began to go easier on Dart, deciding he would be worthy of facing the champion, after all who was it, and could he pose a threat to Dart winning? Of course I wasn’t going easy that he could get hits in, but we fought on, until I grew bored, and sheathed one of my blades, holding  _Shemlen Slayer_ in tightly with both hands, and attacked, Dart took a few good hits from my more dedicated, more focused strikes, rather than my dual-weapon strike mercilessly, style.

And then…one good strike from him, and  _SS_ went flying out of my hands, and flew into the air, before impaling itself into the ground. “You’ve fought well. I have no complaints of loss when it was an honorable fight.” Was all I said, as I retrieved my blade, gave him a stamina potion, to which he thanked me happily, and downed the phial quickly, and I left, sighing as I saw my supplies of ingredients for stamina potions, and potions in general getting low, which hurt, greatly for me to think, but ah well.

And as I left, I heard the crowd cheer, not only for Dart, but myself, and I smiled. Respect for Dalish from any human was rare, and now, in this dimension I’d be remembered. I’d go and stand with the crowd, and leaned on the railing to watch, this was it, Dart’s biggest moment to be done, to win the Hero Competition, and then the fight began, many cheers for either side, and I gaped,  _Lloyd_ was his opponent. “Well. He’s fucked.” I remarked.

Haschel raised an eyebrow “You’ve faced him before?”

“Yeah, Luke fought him in Hellena, when Dart rescued Shana and myself.” Lavitz said.

“We’ve got a lot of work ahead of us to succeed though. And I can’t beat someone like hi-” I stopped mid-sentence, and saw Dart just narrowly miss Lloyd, who had only moved a second beforehand.

“Over here!” Lloyd had let out, causing me to sigh.

“He’s just too fast!” Dart exclaimed, aloud to himself. I watched intently, as Dart no matter what couldn’t beat Lloyd, and before long, Lloyd had of course won the match, like it was nothing. I was impressed, yet, unsurprised by Dart’s loss, as even I had trouble keeping up with Lloyd most times. I looked away, and examined the games that were present, having ignored them earlier, and played a few to kill time, many people seemed amazed by my skills, quick dodges, jumps, dives, and sidesteps to avoid losing in the games.

I heard Dart approach, before long, and set an armored hand on my shoulder, I looked back, and nodded, it was time to go on with our adventure. I didn’t need to hear it, but I reassured him I knew, by saying. “Very well, let’s get going, I don’t have all day to kill time with.” Dart nodded, and one we went to leave Lohan.

I can honestly admit. I had never wanted to stay more in my life, just because of all that had happened in the Town. But, when we left, I didn’t look back, I can admit that it wasn’t easy either. As we reached the city entrance, we came across a Knight of Basil, a wounded Knight at that, and I felt bad for him. He wasn’t going to make it by the looks of it.

“Sandora…attacked…King Albert’s…Hellena.” The Knight said, with his dying breath, Lavitz became angry, and wanted to charge to Hellena, with his spear, and kill Sandora off, once and for all. Together, Dart and I barely held him back, and then I saw Haschel come nearly out of nowhere, jump right over us, and BAM! Lavitz was out cold. I blinked a couple of times to make sure that he was out cold, and then saw that Haschel had  _punched_ him.

“Damn, that had to hurt.” I remarked, and Haschel shrugged lightly.

“It could’ve been worse.” Haschel replied, and I nodded, seeing logic in his words. (I later found out he was right.)

Before long we had found ourselves at the Doctor’s to wait for Lavitz to wake up, and I had the task of making sure he stayed down, Zevran helped me, Oghren, was ready to jump onto Lavitz, to help if needed, and me and Zevran were ready to move out of the way before that happened. A Dwarf in heavy armor was not something you wanted to jump onto you.

After a few minutes, Lavitz was waking up, and fortunately, didn’t put up as much of a fight as we expected. Oghren seemed a little disappointed by that, but said nothing, and after a quick chat, on we went towards Hellena Prison, I kept to being the Vanguard, taking out enemies  _before_ they got too close.

End of Chapter 7

(Yeah I lied for True Dark Lord, sorry…so guys, what’d you think of this new chapter? Did it make up for the long-wait, or was it just as bad as I honestly feel it became? I might just be pessimistic, not too sure yet. I think I’ll push for next chapter to have Jiango or whatever the damn beast’s name is, the 2 nd Frugal boss fight, Lavitz’s death, and maybe just up to Emperor Doel, or maybe Kongel. No promises when it’ll be complete, I will need to put the Skyrim down, and work hard on my FF’s rather than play Skyrim all day. I might also do a Fem-Luke FF series after this one, completely remade, from this one. What do you guys think, Yes/No, Why/Why not? Well…CR out, my good readers, Chapter 8 is in progress now.)

(Also, we’re on the 98 th page now, if anyone’s curious.)


	8. Heroes Are Not Made, But Born Luke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, deep into the mid-late first disc overall, xD. What will we do different? Who knows.

Chapter 8: “Heroes are not made, but born, Luke.”  
We had been traveling for a long and boring time, at best a few monsters attacked us, but that’s about it, we had very little trouble getting there, but as always the hard part was coming up. As we got to Hellena, Lavitz jumped up, and climbed into the damn Prison, killed someone, and lowered the Drawbridge single-handedly. I felt an odd feeling in my gut, as that happened, the feeling last happened when I met Riordan, beforehand with Duncan, Daveth, Jory, among other people, who soon died afterwards, which made me think that maybe Lavitz was doomed to die here in Hellena Prison, but to who? I wonder, but it’s hard to say in the end.  
With a bit of blood shed slaughtering Hellena Wardens we had found ourselves deep inside the Prison, and to be more specific the room where Dart and Lavitz had found the cell-key, those few weeks ago…was it only a few weeks? It seemed longer than that, in my opinion. But then, I was apart from my beloved, from my Mate. I didn’t think much of the grate we were standing on…until the guards surrounded us. “Shit, move!” I yelled, but was too late, as the Wardens pushed the button, and we fell into the hole the grate covered. “Not like this!” I yelled, before hitting the ground, and getting up, shaking my head lightly.  
“Is everyone alright?” Dart asked.  
“I’m alive.” Zevran said, with a smile.  
“That fall made me lose my hip-flask.” Oghren grumbled.  
“I have taken worse hits in my life.” I said, dusting off my armor and sighed quietly.  
“I’m OK!” Shana replied cheerfully.  
“I am alright.” Rose said, moodily.  
“I’m perfectly fine.” Lavitz answered.  
“I’m alright.” Haschel said, which made me smile, ‘strong old bugger isn’t he?’ I had thought to myself, and sighed.  
“Alright well…we’re trapped, and possibly going to die of starvation…” Dart said, quietly.  
“No. Something else will get us first; didn’t you say that Hellena Warden say he was going to make the POW’s into feed?” I asked Lavitz, and he nodded.  
“One did, yes. But I thought it was a ruse to demoralize my captured Knighthood.” Lavitz said, honestly.  
“Well…what does your Warden Senses say Luke?” Oghren asked.  
“They’re tingling, which is a bad sign, prepare for a fight, to-the-death, and worse than most…” I said, my eyes almost becoming blood-red flames, as I unsheathed my blades, readying myself, and letting the beast inside me take over, or well…not the Werewolf, but the anger, the untapped hatred. I let out a feral snarl; Oghren and Zevran were confused, and stepped back lightly.  
Dart and Shana said something, but I didn’t hear them, I focused all my energy into feeding my blood-lust, letting my Berserker Rage take over, the beast attacked, I wasted no time in charging, climbing up its back, slashing, shanking, stabbing, and hacking away. Zevran took aim, and fired at will, giving heavy ranged support, Oghren was readying a Crossbow to help, Shana primed an arrow, Rose, Dart, Lavitz, and Haschel charged, for melee, keeping the beast distracted for me, as I carved into its flesh, it ripped a chunk of earth out, and threw it at Lavitz, who grit his teeth, and all-but passed out at the attack. The sounds of combat only drew me into a further, deeper blood-lust, not to mention the beast blood that was, and always would course through my veins.  
I didn’t hesitate as I kept attacking, enjoying the pained sounds the beast made, and the sickening punches Haschel threw were audible above the greatsword and Rapier combo-attacks. In the background, arrows and bolts pounded into the beast’s flesh, but I ignored that, it wasn’t much of a difference it seemed.  
After a while, Lavitz got back up, and started his lance/spear combos, I heard flesh be torn several times, and bone snap, occasionally on the damn beast. Yet it still kept alive, grabbed Lavitz, and Dart, and threw them at Haschel. That move alone kept Haschel down, with the two armored warriors dazed atop him.  
I let out a feral roar, put almost all my energy into a final thrust of my blades, twisted them, rolled off, after pulling out my blades, the beast fell dead, smashing into the wall, and creating a hole, that could possibly lead us out of this hell-hole. I think it’s safe to say no one looked back, except me, and Rose to be sure it was dead.  
“Well…that was fun, what’s next?” I asked, with a smile, as the Berserker rage ended.  
“We go onward, to save King Albert!” Lavitz cheered out, spear ready, and I nodded, to say most of Hellena was a blur, was a truth, and before long, we came across Frugal and his two goons, Gunthaz, and some other thing I didn’t quite catch the name of. Zevran, Oghren, and myself focused on Gunthaz, the rest of the party did what they did best, fighting the good fight. The three of us were for sure taking hard hits, but we were dealing back just as much, my signature backstabs were helping out, while Zevran took aim, and fired an Arrow of Slaying, I smiled as I heard the beast take the hit badly, bone snapping, and growls of pain.  
“Well done. We got it in its ugly face. Now, FINISH IT!” I yelled out, striking with even more anger and quickness, before long both of Frugal’s beasts were dead, and only he was left standing, with some well-timed strikes, we managed to do plenty of damage, and took a small amount in return. I took to firing my bow, as did Zevran, while Oghren kept taunting Frugal into focusing on him, causing the others to give it all they had, mercilessly.  
I’d growl, an charge at him with my blades as I ran out of arrows, running up to behind him, back flipped onto his shoulders, and began an almost dance-like attack, every moment was fluid, yet weak, I was for once going quantity over quality with damage. Frugal would try and shake me off, but being the dexterous person I am, I had little to no problem with him trying to knock me off. I jumped into the air, used my dragoon-spirit, and fired Iron-Ball’s at Frugal, who had before long hit the ground, dead or out cold, I didn’t know, but this time I had a feeling he was gone.  
It was as I looked ahead, that I saw someone, and cursed. “Of course, Lloyd’s here.” I looked over, and saw Lavitz do something foolish, transforming into his dragoon form, and charged right at Lloyd, who remained still, but unsheathed an odd glowing blade, that struck into Lavitz, and came out his back, like it was nothing. ‘So that’s how Lavitz will die…’ I thought to myself, before watching, feeling bad for my friends.  
Dart ran over, instantly, Lloyd however walked away, with his prize, and didn’t look back, “Laaaaaavitz!” Dart yelled, as his good friend passed on, and the Dragoon-Stone took itself from Lavitz, weirdly enough leaving his body as it was.  
Almost a minute went by, before the Dragoon-Stone returned, floating in front of King Albert, of Bale. He was shocked, but nodded; he had a job to do for his fallen friend, and soldier. I smiled lightly, and looked at King Albert, there were only a few things to do now, one of which was to bury the fallen, and without looking at Dart, I said. “I should be buried in Seles, to be a guardian of the city, unto the end of time.” I could feel Dart’s approval, more than anything else, and with a short vote, all but Rose in favor of it, Rose didn’t care to vote, as it was.  
With that settled, Dart, Zevran, and myself carried out our fallen comrade, Oghren took point, with Griffon’s Beak, Shana was ready to get an arrow out, Haschel took over the rear, and Rose guarded the left flank. We killed anyone and anything mercilessly if it got in our way, and in what seemed to myself, Dart, Zevran, and most of the party as it was, an eternity had passed, before we made it to Seles.  
“I can’t believe Lavitz tried that, he might’ve been born a hero, but he could still die like one.” I said, and looked at Albert, who had a slight disapproving frown on his face.  
“Heroes are not born, but made Luke.” He said, and I sighed, nodding in agreement.  
“A fair point if I ever heard one.” I admitted.  
I couldn’t deny that I wanted to kill Lloyd alone, with my blades poisoned, but I just couldn’t abandon this group to their own mission, we had a mutual goal of revenge, and well, I knew that the beast would not let me ignore an easier path to getting revenge either. So it was we stood in a sort of catacombs under Seles, having out moment for Lavitz’s death, and I admit I wish I had been quicker, maybe I could’ve saved Lavitz, or maybe I’d get myself killed, who knows.  
Five Days Later  
Not much had happened until now, well...we’re in the “Black City” and we’ve snuck through a good portion of the damn place, made a few friends, killed some Sandorans, I got to personally met the Great Commander who captured Seles from me, and promised him I would save Doel if I could, making a warrior’s promise.  
End of Chapter 8  
(A/N: So…yeah, sorry guys, but I’m just not feeling it for a longer chapter at the moment, sorry. I wanted to make the deadline I put for myself and I just don’t see myself making it by December 30th, to get the fight with Kongel in, however Dragon Age Inquisition and the Dalish Dragoon which is technically third in the series, will be started, at least the prologue of who my Inquisitor character is to Luke, and why I consider him an honorary Dalish, so yeah, it will likely involve several OC’s, a Demoness I’ve made for DA and fantasy in general, a Giant Spider OC perhaps, if anyone’s curious, yes Hawke will be in it, it wouldn’t be right if I didn’t have Hawke in DAI in my opinion.  
Although I doubt I’ll be as foolish as I had been with Zen in DAI…may Hawke rest in peace. Not that I meant to kill Hawke, nothing of the sort, I just didn’t realize I could not save him and Stroud. I sort of used the default word state, because I don’t know how to set up my own world, and didn’t have Xbox Live.  
So…what are your guys’ thoughts of the FF? Am I that terrible that I am one of my only fans? Have my decisions been good so far? Do let me know, until then…I will catch you guys later, hopefully with a review or two to respond to when I am back at my mom’s for until whenever school starts back up for me.)


	9. Dalish Heroes and Dragoons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter I have currently done, but it is in no way the nearly done, we're mainly waiting for me to catch up in Legend of Dragoon to continue on. Should be almost entirely a fight chapter, against Doel.

Chapter 9: “Dalish Heroes and Dragoons”  
(Hello everyone, here we are, finally at Chapter 9, and I will say, its time Disc one was completed, I may also turn to videos of LOD so that I can finish this FF easier, my latest playthrough was last stopped at Frugal, the second fight with Rodriguez and Gunthaz. So…uh, yeah, R&R like always.)  
Stairway to Emperor Doel:  
Things have gotten tense, we were moving up quickly, but Rose mentioned she could smell blood, and I hated to admit I agreed it was incredibly strong; strong enough the Beast was like a battering ram hitting me, with ten men slamming the ram into my back, and right through my chest. I am thankful the Beast was held back, even if only barely to be truly fair.  
Whatever had the smell of blood on it came closer, and then…it was Kongel. I smiled lightly, and approached him, blades ready, listening as Dart and the rest spoke to Kongel before the fight began, and in an instant I had lumped into the battle, striking in quick, fluid, powerful strikes. My blades tended to just bounce off, but it didn’t stop me from striking harder, eventually that armor wouldn’t count at all for him, in any way shape or form as it was.  
Dart would strike with powerful, fairly quick greatsword strikes, Albert struck with his Lance, in a similar fashion, arrows would fly and bounce harmlessly off Kongel, Rapier strikes made their mark, and a few lucky Crossbow bolts hit their mark, imbedding into the armor. Fisticuff strikes just smashed into the armor, like it was nothing, Kongel however, would strike painfully, when he finally could, Albert was knocked down, out cold before long; with a few precise strikes, so was Shana and Zevran.  
The fight was a glorious moment, Kongel had an unwinnable battle against us, and yet he fought on, harder if nothing else. He is exactly what I would’ve wanted in my time as a Warden Commander. A soldier who would fight to the bitter end, for his beliefs, for his friends, and everything he cares for in life.  
While our fight was long, Kongel was defeated eventually, and Rose wanted to kill him, Kongel was trying to get her to kill him. But Dart and I had prevented Rose from killing him. “He is worth life, for such a fight against all odds.  
Emperor Doel’s Throne Room  
To fight Doel, was to end this damn war once and for all, and I didn’t hesitate, as I led the battle, but of course waited to listen to what was happening, all the while I planned, sneaking into the shadows and striking from behind the Dragoon.  
He focused on fighting the others, but would use Area of Effect magic to try and defeat me, not that it did him much good. The others had him outnumbered, and were just giving it their all, countless arrows, Elven and Serdian, and as well as a good few bolts went flying into the Dragoon’s armor, doing damage, but mostly just annoying him than actual damage to be fair.  
Doel used his dual blades and struck, doing some sort of powerful, double-blade, Thunder-magic attack, which certainly hurt those that didn’t dodge it. Fighting hard, and swiftly, I jumped onto his back, causing his focus to falter, and focus entirely on taking care of me, with a fully-powered Thunder-based attack, I yelled in pain, as did the Beast, but I held on. “I’ll…I’ll take you to hell with me, Doel.” I growled out, before letting go, getting distance, as the Werewolf took over, and charged at him, slashing mercilessly.  
Doel would use a similar move again, this time the Werewolf was sent flying away, in pain and from the sheer force he put into this specific magical attack, I was down for a few seconds, before Adrenaline truly kicked in, and back up I was, fighting on.  
I’d shake my head, and charge right back into the fray, blades slashing mercilessly, and a few good arrows hit the weak points in Doel’s armor, slowly he began to get weaker, before finally he used one last move, grabbing me, threw me into Dart, forcing us both to hit the ground, unexpectedly. While Doel prepared to electrocute us to death, one powerful punch, from Haschel made him stop, eyes wide, and fell, to the ground.  
With that, the Serdian War was ended. “Well…that was fun, let it be remembered that the Sandoran Emperor was defeated by a single punch, from Haschel master of the Rogue School.” I said, getting up, and helped Dart up, he laughed, as did most of the group, Haschel smiled at that comment.  
“Hm…that would look good, in the history books, wouldn’t it Luke?” Zevran remarked, and I nodded.  
“Now do we celebrate with alcohol?” Oghren asked.  
“No, certainly not right now; be respectful we’re in the presence of a dying nobleman.” I said, switching over to being serious, and listened, as Doel gave his last wounds, and…Haschel became the next Thunder-based Dragoon.  
“I will accept this role.” Haschel said, his head bowed, in respect to the fight we had.  
“What about your daughter, shouldn’t you be searching for her?” I asked, and he thought about it.  
“I’ve been searching for her for twenty-six years, what’s another few years?”  
(I am sorry it took a while to produce, I’ve actually just been forgetting to upload so I’m sorry for that, I’ve been a bit busy as of late.)


End file.
